Doctors make the worst patients
by Lizztap
Summary: What if the scan that April performed on Arizona wasn't clear? Calzona
1. Chapter 1

"Sofia, please come unpack your suitcase. Dinner is almost ready." Callie walked down the hallway to her daughter's bedroom. Sofia had just arrived back in New York this morning after spending spring break in Seattle with her other Mother. She saw her daughter laying on her bed reading a book. "Sofia? What are you doing?"

The little girl jumped and closed her book and said "Sorry, I'll go get my suitcase now." She laid her book down on her bed and walked back to the kitchen to get the suitcase. Callie was grateful that Arizona always sent her daughter back with clean clothes. That was one less thing she had to worry about. She had spent the time that her daughter was in Seattle working on her research. She hated being in the apartment alone and ever since her and Penny ended their relationship. When ever Sofia was with her Momma, Callie spent all her waking hours at the hospital.

She watched her daughter pull the suitcase up on her bed and start unpacking. She noticed quite a few new outfits and rolled her eyes. She didn't know if Arizona took their daughter shopping out of guilt for not seeing her so much or if Sofia conned her Momma into buying for her. Either way the little girl had more than enough clothes. She loved dressing up and had her own little sense of style.

"So tell me all about Seattle. Did you have a good time with your Momma?" Callie asked as she watched her daughter.

Sofia smiled "We had fun. We went to the aquarium with April and Harriet."

Callie replied "I bet she is getting big."

Sofia nodded "Harriet is walking now. She really like looking at the all the fish and the sea turtles."

Callie said "It was always one of your favorite things too. We took you there when you were little and you loved watching the fish and the sea turtles too. Come on, let's go eat and you can finish unpacking after dinner."

Later that evening Callie noticed the light still on in her daughter's room "Sofia? Are you still up?" She looked at her daughter who was laying in bed and reading her book "I know the time change is hard but you really need to go to sleep."

Sofia closed her book and put it on the nightstand "Okay, goodnight."

Callie leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead "Goodnight Mija"

Sofia looked up and said "Mommy? What's a biopsy?"

Callie sat on the edge of the bed and asked "Where did you hear that? Is that in your book?"

Sofia shook her head "No, I overheard April ask Momma if she scheduled hers yet."

Callie was stunned. Wow she didn't know how to answer that. "Um, well it's just a medical test." She said hoping to keep it vague not wanting to provide much detail and scare the little girl. "Did you hear anything else?"

"No, Mommy. They stopped talking when I came into the room." She yawned and Callie said "Get some sleep. I love you." She pulled the blanket up and turned off the light. Sofia replied "Love you too."

Callie stood in the hallway for a while, her mind was racing. She walked into her bedroom thinking what she should do if anything. After a moment, knowing she wouldn't sleep until she had some answers she picked up her phone and called Arizona. After several rings, the blonde answered "Hello? Callie? Is everything okay? I got your text that Sofia arrived safely. Did she forget something?"

Callie replied "Oh no, everything is fine, yeah um Sofia said something that I wanted to ask you about."

After a long pause Arizona asked "What did she say Calle?"

"Um she said April asked if you scheduled your biopsy yet?" Callie held her breath and waited.

"She heard that huh? What did she say?" Arizona asked. Callie could tell she was stalling for time.

Callie said " She asked me what a biopsy was and I asked her where she heard that from. Arizona are you okay? What kind of biopsy?"

"I'm fine Callie, it's not what you think. It's a long story." Arizona said.

"I have all the time in the world" Callie replied. She could hear her ex-wife sigh.

"I had a patient and her partner was in an accident and was brought in for treatment. I saw them in the ER talking to Hunt and discovered that her partner had been battling breast cancer and being sick from the chemo caused the accident. Anyway, Hunt took her for scans and that's when we noticed there was no cancer. She had only had 2 treatments and it caused Hunt to be highly suspicious of her doctor."

Callie interrupted and said "Well yeah, but maybe her cancer hadn't spread and was just small enough that it only took two treatments."

Arizona said "Well, that was one of the possibilities but we couldn't get a copy of her medical records and Hunt would not let it drop. He eventually had me convinced that maybe this doctor wasn't on the up and up, especially since he wasn't a member of the American Cancer Society. I checked his yelp reviews and they were all 5 stars. Which I found suspicious so I made an appointment with this doctor. I figured we would find more info from him if he didn't know we were doctors. Hunt and I went in posing as husband and wife." This caused Callie to laugh and Arizona continued "I know right? Well we went into an exam room and this doctor did an ultrasound on my right breast and it was clear. He then moved onto the left breast and there was

something there." She heard Callie gasp and said "Just wait Callie, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer but continued with her story "I was floored. Up until that point Owen had been standing on the other side of the room being extremely uncomfortable."

Callie interrupted again "Wait Owen was in there while you were having your breasts examined?"

Arizona said "Yes, why?"

Callie "Oh well, it just seems... oh never mind, go on with the story."

"Well Owen walked up next to me and asked the doctor to show us on the machine. So he did and there was something there. I was in a daze, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. I started crying. Owen told the doctor we would have to make a follow up appointment later after I had calmed down. I got dressed and we headed straight for the hospital and pulled April out of the ER so she could perform an ultrasound. Right breast was clear and the left breast showed lesions. Same as what showed in the doctors office." Arizona stopped talking and Callie could hear her breathing so she said "Well did you schedule a biopsy yet?"

Arizona replied "Um, no not yet. I was waiting until after Sofia's visit and I think I want to get a second opinion, I mean I didn't even have a mammogram for this. That doctor is a quack, we found other patients who mysteriously went into remission and the medical board is investigating" before she could continue Callie interrupted "No Arizona that's not how this works. You can schedule a mammogram and another ultrasound but you need to have this checked out, plus you and Hunt both saw it and April retested you."

Arizona sighed "I know, I know. I just needed a minute. I will get it checked out. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Sofia, I love you and will talk to you tomorrow. Can you give the phone to your Mommy so I can talk to her?" Arizona waited until Callie got on the line " Hi Callie, I just wanted to let you know that I have a mammogram scheduled for tomorrow."

"That's good. How long before you get your results?" Callie asked.

"Well, probably a day or two? I mean I really don't know. I guess we have to wait and see." Arizona replied.

"You know you are a board member. You shouldn't have to wait."

Arizona laughed "You always were impatient."

"Well what is the point of having clout if you don't use it?" Callie replied. "Is Dr. Nash still your gynecologist?"

Arizona said "Yes but I'm not going ask her for special treatment."

"Okay, okay just keep me updated. Have you told your parents yet?" Callie asked.

"No, not yet. I don't want them to worry. You know how my Mom gets, plus since my Aunt Linda... well I think it's better to wait until I know something."

Callie forgot about Barbara's sister Linda who died from breast cancer not long after they got married. "Yeah, no need to upset them." They chatted for a little while longer before Arizona's was paged. She promised to call back tomorrow when she had more information.

Callie didn't sleep well that night and she could only imagine how Arizona was feeling right now. At lunch, she sent Arizona a text wishing her good luck. She didn't get a reply back. Callie had a couple of surgeries scheduled for the afternoon and that took her mind off of what was happening in Seattle but it was now 6 and she had just picked up Sofia and was headed home and the worrying had returned. She decided she was going to wait. Arizona called and spoke with Sofia on most nights so she would talk to her then. Only by Sofia's bedtime there was still no word. Callie texted the blonde as she usually did when she hadn't heard from her and Sofia wanted to talk only to receive a response that simply stated "Dr Robbins is in surgery and won't be able to talk tonight, she said to tell Sofia she loves her." This frustrated Callie but this was the life of a surgeon. She resigned herself to another night of fitful sleep.

Meanwhile in Seattle, Arizona finished her surgery and updated the family and headed to the lounge. She needed coffee and was was ready to go home. Unfortunately she still had 3 more hours to her shift. She just wanted to get off her feet and forget about this day. Meredith was in the lounge and had just finished making a fresh pot of coffee when she walked in "Oh you are my favorite person right now." As she poured her a cup. Meredith laughed "Rough day?"

Arizona nodded as she took a drink. She sat in the chair and propped her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She pulled out her phone and was checking her email when April walked in "There you are. I have been looking all over for you. What happened? Did you get your results?" Right as she said that she noticed that Arizona was not alone in the lounge. Her eyes got really big and and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry Arizona."

Meredith looked between the two with her eyebrows raised waiting for more information. Arizona sighed "It's okay April, she would find out anyway." But she didn't answer April's questions and Meredith looked back and forth between the two and said "Well?"

Arizona proceeded to tell Meredith the whole story and let both women know that she had a mammogram and an ultrasound that morning and her doctor went ahead and scheduled a biopsy. Arizona wanted to believe that she was being proactive but given her family history she knew better. So now she waits. In two days she will have a biopsy and would know. She wanted to call Callie but didn't want to worry her unnecessarily. She really didn't have any new information to share but had to admit talking to her ex-wife did make her feel better. It calmed her nerves but she didn't want to be a burden. They were finally in a good place and she didn't want to jeopardize that. Meredith interrupted her thoughts "Good luck Arizona, let me know if I can do anything or if you need anything." Arizona thanked her and turned her attention back to April, who still looked horrified. "April, don't worry about it. Like I said, she would have found out anyway. So on Thursday I have my biopsy, can you take me home after? I'm not sure I will be able to drive. I mean if not, I can uber it if I have to."

April replied "No that's fine. I can do that for you. So have you told Callie?"

Arizona replied "I did. Apparently Sofia heard us talking about it and questioned Callie."

April once again looked horrified. "April please don't worry, I would have told them anyway. I can't keep something like this a secret for long."

April said "Arizona you are sounding like it's already bad news."

Arizona laughed "Oh April, have you seen my life? I'm just being realistic. There is nothing wrong with being prepared. Now, I think I need to go talk to the chief." She got up and made her way to Bailey's office. "Miranda? Do you have a minute?" As she knocked on the door. Bailey looked up concerned. Arizona never came to her office to talk "What can I do for you Robbins? Come in have a seat."

Arizona proceeded to give Bailey the same story she had been repeating and sat back and waited for a response. Bailey looked dumbfounded. "Oh Arizona, I am so sorry. Okay so who is the oncologist? Because I am calling and having this fast tracked and..." Arizona interrupted "Bailey, I am not expecting special treatment."

Bailey said "Well too bad because my surgeons only get the best. Now don't you have work to do?" Arizona smiled at her old friend. She thanked her and went to sign off on some charts. Bailey watched her leave and picked up the phone to speak with the head of Oncology. She was going to make sure Arizona received only the best care.

Thursday came and the biopsy was performed and Arizona was just getting comfortable to rest on her couch when her phone rang. She saw who it was and answered. She listened intently and thanked the caller. She laid back and stared out the window for a while she finally picked up her phone and made a call "Callie? Hi, um so I had the biopsy today and Bailey must have told them to rush the results. Um yeah, it's cancer. I have cancer."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Callie? Hi, um so I had the biopsy today and Bailey must have told them to rush the results. Um yeah, it's cancer. I have cancer."**

Callie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. After a moment she was finally composed enough to say "Well, they found it early. That's a good sign."

Arizona replied "They don't know that yet. They want to do a full body scan to see if it has spread."

Once again the air felt like it was sucked out of the room. "Arizona, what do you need?"

Arizona sighed "Take my mind off of it, tell me about Sofia."

Callie proceeded to tell Arizona about Sofia's day and managed to make Arizona feel better. After a silence, Arizona said quietly "I have to make a lot of decisions."

Callie waited and finally asked. "What kind of decisions? Maybe I can help."

Arizona sighed "Well, they emailed me all kinds of stuff. Like lumpectomy or mastectomy. If mastectomy am I preemptive and do a double or single? Do I consider reconstructive surgery? The chemo will destroy my eggs, so do I freeze some? Am I delusional to think that someone would want a baby with me?" She let out a sob and Callie was heartbroken that she couldn't wrap her arms around the blonde and comfort her. When Arizona has calmed down she said "I guess I am going to have to tell my parents."

Callie asked "Do you want me to talk to them?"

Arizona said "Callie, you don't have to do that. You shouldn't feel obligated to take care of me."

Callie interrupted "I'm not obligated. I want to do this for you, to be there for you. I want to help, if you let me?"

Arizona smiled "I can tell them, but maybe you can run interference for me? I mean, you know they are going to come here and take over, and it's not that I don't want to see them or that I don't want them here but it's going to drive me crazy having them here 24/7 for however long all this takes. Does this make me a horrible person? Oh my God, it does. I am selfish. Of course they are going to want to be here. I'm all they have left, and it's not like I have anyone."

Callie had heard enough "Hey, hey... Arizona you have people, and no it doesn't make you selfish. I will talk to them. Don't worry, just text me when you finish talking to them and I can gently let them know that they can be there for you without stressing you out. Okay?"

"Thank you Callie." The conversation started to drag and Arizona finally said goodbye and she was going to call her parents and she would text Callie when she was finished.

Meanwhile Callie pulled out her laptop and started writing emails. After about an hour she received a text from Arizona that she had spoken to her parents. Callie picked up her phone right away and called Barbara. She told her not to worry, that Arizona had a support system. "Barbara, now I know that you and Daniel want to jump on a plane right away and you should, I don't want to stop you. But... let me make some arrangements first. You know how Arizona hates to be fussed over. We have to coordinate this so she doesn't push us away." Barbara and Daniel both agreed and Callie promised to get back with them as soon as she had some solid plans.

There would be no sleep tonight. She had plans to make. Finally she noticed the time and decided to call it a night. Sofia would still wake up early and expected her Mom to be up and to fix her breakfast. At first light she woke and showered and fed Sofia and took her school. She made a quick stop at the hospital and headed back to her apartment. She needed to finish making arrangements. When she picked up Sofia from school, she took her daughter for ice cream. "Sofia, I want to talk to you about some stuff."

Sofia looked at her Mom "What about?"

Callie sighed "Well, how would you feel about going back to Seattle?"

Sofia eyed her suspiciously "What do you mean?"

Callie said "Well..." she wanted to be honest but didn't want to worry her daughter "Um, your Momma is sick and I think we need to go and take care of her. What do you think?"

Sofia stood up and said "Come on, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona was standing at the nurses desk talking to Richard. She knew how fast gossip traveled around the hospital and wanted to make sure that she was able to tell him her news before he heard it from someone else. They were talking and Richard noticed the elevator doors open and out walked Sofia and Callie. Sofia noticed Arizona right away and sprinted away from her Mom to wrap her arms around the blondes waist catching Arizona off guard. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing here." As she bent down to kiss her daughter on her head.

Sofia replied "Momma, I came to take care of you while you are sick."

Arizona looked at her daughter and looked up at Callie with a panicked look and placed her hands over Sofia's ears and whispered "Callie, I appreciate you bringing her here but I won't be able to take care of her, I don't know how I'm even going to take care of myself."

Seeing the look on Callie's face Richard interrupted "How about Miss Sofia and I go down and get some pudding while you two talk? You ready?" As he held out his hand for Sofia who grabbed it and started walking away. Sofia waved at her Mothers, she was never one to miss out on pudding.

Once they were out of earshot Callie said "No Arizona you don't understand, WE are here to help you." She placed both hands on Arizona's shoulders and rubbed them up and down her arms and said "I want to be here for you. I know Sofia raises your spirits, you're always happier when she is around and I... well I didn't want you to go through this alone"

Callie studied her ex wife. She looked tired. She knew she probably wasn't sleeping well and Arizona always handled stress by throwing herself into her work. Arizona teared up "Thank you Callie, but I can't ask you to uproot your life for me. It's not fair to you."

Callie replied "You didn't ask, I volunteered. I want to do this for you. Let me do this for you."

Arizona could see the sincerity in those big brown eyes and nodded "You know... I'm a crappy patient." Callie laughed "Oh I know." She grabbed Arizona by the hand "Come on, let's go find Richard and Sofia before she eats all the pudding in the hospital."

They walked hand in hand until they reached the cafeteria and found Sofia sitting at a table surrounded by their friends. She was talking up a storm and the Mothers noticed 2 empty pudding cups in front her. They all greeted Callie with hugs. It had been a while since she had been back.

Meredith asked "How long are you in town for?"

Arizona paid special attention to this because they didn't really talk about that and she was curious as well.

Callie said "I'm not sure." squeezing Arizona's hand under the table.

Meredith asked "Where are you staying?"

Callie shrugged and said "Well, I have a room reserved at a hotel." She looked at Arizona "I was hoping Sofia could stay with you until I find a place?"

Arizona replied "That's ridiculous, I can't let you stay at a hotel. I have a guest room. You can stay with me."

Callie smiled and and without hesitation said "Thanks, I think I will."

Arizona wondered if this was weird? She just invited her ex to stay with her. She could see Alex looking at her with his eyebrows raised. Okay this was weird. She couldn't think about that right now. She had her scan and was waiting on the results to come back. Once they knew the results they could make a treatment plan. She knew she would be off of work, but for how long? Could she work part time? There was so much uncertainty and she wasn't always the most patient person. The waiting was always the hardest part.

One by one their friends had been paged or had to return to work. It was soon just the three of them and Sofia was getting restless. It was a long flight and the time difference was affecting the little girl. "How about we take this little one home and let her get settled?" Arizona asked her ex wife.

Callie asked "Are you sure? If you need to stay I can get her there."

Arizona shook her head "No, Bailey and I cleared my schedule. I'm only seeing existing patients. So right now I only have 3 expectant Moms and one of those is probably non-surgical. I just had 2 patients who had delivered and I only came in to follow up with them. Just let me go change. I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes."

They went their separate ways and while Arizona was changing and signing off of some paperwork, Bailey walked up to Sofia and Callie in the lobby. "Torres, how are you?"

Callie replied with a hug "I'm good, we came for Arizona." She didn't elaborate and Bailey didn't want to say anything in front of Sofia and upset her. Bailey asked "Are you wanting to come back? I might have an attending position available."

Callie replied "Well, I was going to talk to you about that. I don't expect special treatment. I actually just planned to use my trust fund but if you might have something part time? My main focus is on Arizona and we came here to take care of her and I know her parents will be here but I..."

Arizona exited the elevator and Bailey saw her approach so she interrupted Callie and said "Why don't you call me and we can set up lunch next week?" Callie nodded and they all exited the hospital at the same time. Callie going towards her rental car, Bailey towards her own and Sofia and Arizona hand in hand chatting away. Callie smiled as she heard the two giggle. She shook her head and walked to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days and the three of them fell into a routine like old times. They had set Sofia up with her old school and she couldn't be happier. She was with Zola and all her old friends. Arizona was still going into the hospital for a few hours a day. Mainly working in her office as she had only one Mom still inpatient. She had two more days until her surgery and she was doing everything to keep her mind off of it. Callie had spent the afternoon with Bailey discussing her working part time. Arizona had picked up Sofia from school on her way home for the hospital. Callie was at the grocery store getting stocked up on anything and everything they might need.

Arizona had fixed Sofia a snack and they were in the kitchen watching the east coast showing of Wheel of Fortune. For two days now they watched it without Callie's knowledge. Callie liked the show and thought she was an expert. The three had sat down at night after dinner to watch the west coast showing. Callie always loved puzzles and couldn't believe it when Sofia and Arizona always guessed the puzzles before her with hardly any letters. They heard the car pull up and Sofia quickly turned off the tv, she didn't want to get caught. They helped her unload to groceries "Wow, you really bought it all didn't you?" Arizona said after her second trip to the car.

Callie said "Well, I just wanted to be prepared."

Arizona replied "Well Mom will be here soon and you two can cook up a storm."

Callie said "About that...maybe I should stay at the hotel and let your parents stay here in your guest room."

Arizona interrupted "Don't you dare... I mean it. I can't. Nope. They can't stay here. I love them, I do, but they will drive me crazy. Mom will baby me and cry and the Colonel will tell me to suck it up. You cannot leave. Please don't leave."

Callie could hear the panic in her voice "Okay, I just didn't want to be in the way."

"You're not in the way, trust me." Arizona smiled gratefully. "Oh, by the way, April and Amelia want to come by tonight for a few drinks before my surgery."

Callie said "Oh, okay. I will just spend the night reading in my room."

Arizona looked up "You will not. Callie this is your home too. I mean you moved here to be here for me. I will not let you hide away when people come over. Besides they are your friends too."

After dinner and putting Sofia down for the night, the doorbell rang. Callie answered the door and there stood April, Amelia, Alex, Meredith and Bailey. Alex was carrying a case of beer while April had two bottles of wine and Meredith had a bottle of tequila. They sat around the living room laughing and drinking and trying to keep Callie updated on all she missed the previous year. They finally came around to Amelia telling the story of how an orgasm saved her life. Callie said "What? You can't be serious?"

Bailey slurred "Oh she's serious. I hired an orgasm expert."

Alex spit his beer out and said " Well Robbins? Is she?" He paused and Arizona turned a deep shade of red. Which caused the others to laugh hysterically. Amelia seeing Arizona's and Callie's discomfort said "Alright people enough, we need to get you all home and let Arizona rest" They said their goodbyes and while Callie and Arizona were cleaning up empty bottles and glasses Callie said "I uh, didn't know you are seeing someone. You should have said something. I should probably go to a hotel."

Arizona replied "I'm not seeing anyone. We didn't date, we only uh... well you know."

Arizona looked at Callie and could see the skepticism in her eyes. "Look, Carina and I wouldn't work. We didn't work. We just had fun, but she didn't like kids. Ha that's funny, she's me 10 years ago." Arizona scoffed at her realization and shook her head "But Sofia is the best thing that ever happened to me, hell she's the best thing in my life. I should thank you for that. You always knew what was best for me before I did."

Arizona smiled. She was a little tipsy and wondered if she said too much but she could see the look of understanding in Callie's eyes and knew she said just enough.

It was the day of Arizona's surgery. They had just dropped Sofia off at school. She would be going home with Zola today. They had planned on Arizona staying at least overnight at the hospital. She had opted for a lumpectomy. Plus the scan indicated that it had spread to some of her lymph nodes. The actual surgery wouldn't take more than a couple of hours. Callie held Arizona's hand before they came in to prep her for surgery. "This is going to be okay Arizona. Bailey put the best on your case." She squeezed Arizona's hand. "Callie, thanks again for coming, and for everything really. Oh and don't forget to call my Mom or she will change her flight and she will be here a lot sooner than we expected."

Callie smiled "I won't." The nurse walked in "Are you ready Dr Robbins?" They wheeled her out and left Callie alone waiting. After several minutes Meredith walked in "How long has she been gone?"

Callie replied "Not long."

Meredith said "Alex and Bailey are in the Gallery watching but I didn't think you would want to watch. So when are Arizona's parents coming?"

"The day after tomorrow. I feel bad about making them stay at a hotel but Arizona did not want them to stay with her." Callie laughed. "I can't say I blame her, they can be intense." There was a knock on the door. It was Amelia "Hey, any word?"

Meredith shook her head. After a while the three of them were lost in their own thoughts. Not much conversation was happening when the Doctor came in. "She's in recovery, it went well. It did spread and I had to remove 3 lymph nodes. She will need treatments but we got it early and hopefully she will make a full recovery. They should be bringing her back in just a few minutes." Callie instantly started crying "Thank God. I can't lose her." Meredith and Amelia just exchanged a look while Meredith comforted Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie paced the living again, walking from the window, looking out and back to the door. "You're going to wear out the floor. Why don't you sit down and relax?" Arizona said as she sat with Sofia watching the Disney channel.

"Arizona, I can't relax. They will be here any minute and I haven't seen them since before the divorce and your Dad scares me. You don't know this fear." Callie whispered nervously.

Arizona smiled "Have you forgotten that the first time I met your Dad he was throwing Mark against a wall? You know my Mom is not going to let my Dad be mean to you. At least not for long." She said with a laugh.

"That's not funny Arizona." As she looked out the window again "Oh crap! They're here. Oh crap, Oh crap."

"Mom, you shouldn't say that." Sofia said as she went to the door and hugged her Grandparents.

Arizona stood slowly from where she sat as she was still sore from her surgery. "It will be fine. You worry too much." As she squeezed Callie's arm and went to greet her parents. She hugged them both. Barbara hugged Callie through tears. Daniel nodded "Callie." Without another word turned all his attention to Sofia who was talking a mile a minute. Sofia grabbed both her Grandparents and dragged them down the hall to see her bedroom. Arizona looked at her ex-wife "That wasn't too bad? Was it?"

"I guess not, but they are going to be here for a week." Callie pouted.

Arizona replied "True, but Callie, you really don't have to worry. They don't blame you. They think it's all on me."

Callie questioned her "What do you mean? It's all on you? What did you tell them?"

Arizona replied "The truth. That I suffocated you and I pushed you away." She shrugged.

Callie "But Arizona that is not true." Arizona interrupted "Shhh here they come."

Barbara and Callie headed to the kitchen to start dinner while Arizona, Sofia and Daniel sat down in the living room to catch up. "Dad, I want you to be nicer to Callie."

Daniel scoffed "I was nice."

"Dad, she dropped everything to be here for me." Arizona said giving her Dad a look.

He patted her leg and said "I will be nice." Arizona smiled "Thank you"

They sat down for dinner and Sofia was the center of attention. After dinner Arizona started to clear the dishes. "Arizona? What are you doing?" Callie asked.

"I'm cleaning up. You cooked so I will clean up." She said as she was picking up plates.

"Arizona you are recovering from surgery. You go rest. I got this." Callie replied.

Seeing that Callie was not going to budge, Arizona sighed and went to join the rest of the family. Callie soon joined them for coffee and conversation. After a while Sofia was getting tired. Barbara offered to get her ready for bed and to read her a story. Daniel cleared his throat. "Arizona I want to talk to when Sofia and your Mother weren't around. I don't want to upset them." Callie and Arizona shared a look and the Colonel continued "I want to make sure you have...well... how do I put this? Have you prepared a will?"

Arizona was shocked by this "I uh, well no I haven't really thought about it but I guess I need to."

Callie stopped her from talking. She held Arizona's hand and turned to Daniel "Its not necessary."

Daniel shook his head "Callie she needs to be prepared."

Callie looked up "Not for that she doesn't. Now I don't want to be rude, but Arizona is recovering from surgery and she needs her rest."

"Callie, I am not trying to upset you. But this is important..." Daniel was interrupted by Barbara returning from tucking Sofia in "That's enough."

Daniel tried to continue "I am just saying that Sofia should be taken care of."

Callie interrupted again "Sofia is being taken care of, by me and Arizona. And we will continue to take care of her together."

Arizona said "Callie, please don't get upset. Maybe he's right?"

Callie stood up and looked at Daniel "I know you mean well. But you are not helping by planting all these negative thoughts. That's not the kind of support system that Arizona needs right now and I won't stand for it." She turned and walked down the hallway to the guest room where she shut the door and laid down on the bed.

After several moments there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Arizona walked in seeing Callie laying on the bed. Arizona hesitated and then decided she was going to climb up in the bed next to Callie and wrapped her arms around the other woman. Callie said "You're not going to die."

Arizona responded "No I'm not. At least not from this. Okay? He means well. He just has the whole Boy Scout mentality 'Always be prepared'. I should make a will." Callie scoffed and tried to sit up "Callie...it's not what you think. You should too. He's right. We have to think of Sofia. It doesn't mean I'm going to die. It just means that...we are prepared. Knowing that Sofia is always going to be taken care of gives me peace of mind." They laid side by side in silence Callie finally said "You're going to fight this. We are going to fight this together and we won't have to worry about that anymore. Okay?"

Arizona replied "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Callie needed to go to the hospital to complete some paperwork for HR and Arizona needed to have some blood work drawn before her first round of chemotherapy. They arrived at the hospital and each went their separate ways deciding to meet up in the cafeteria when they finished. Barbara and Daniel had taken Sofia out to spend time with the little girl. She had a day of shopping, ice cream, and movies ahead of her.

Callie was walking to the cafeteria when she ran into Bailey "Torres, getting everything squared away?"

"Yes, thank you Bailey. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am." Callie said as they parted ways and Callie took a seat next to Alex and Meredith. Meredith asked "When do you start?"

Callie answered "I will be here tomorrow. Arizona has her first treatment the day after tomorrow."

Alex asked "How is Sofia doing with all this?"

Callie said "Well, we are planning on talking to her tonight. We aren't sure how Arizona is going to react to the treatment and want to make sure that Sofia doesn't get scared."

Meredith said "She can stay with us whenever you need her too."

Alex said "Yeah, the worse day is usually the day after treatment." Callie was about to ask how he knew this when she remembered Izzy. "Thanks you guys. I'm glad Arizona has such a great support system here."

Alex chuckled and nodded to the entrance "Yeah she's supported all right."

Callie looked up in time to see a very pretty brunette wrap her arms around Arizona in a hug and plant a kiss right on her lips. "Who is that?" Callie asked.

Meredith replied "That's the orgasm doctor" causing Alex and Meredith to both start laughing. Callie's face got red and she said "That's not funny." Arizona walked up at that moment and and asked "What's so funny?" Causing Alex and Meredith to laugh harder. In frustration Callie scoffed and said "Nothing is funny. Nothing at all. How did your blood work go?"

Arizona sighed and pointed to her bandaged arm "I think they left a little." She was carrying a folder and Callie asked about it. "They gave me a bunch of paperwork to look over before my treatment. Stuff like 'avoid spicy foods', 'avoid alcohol' blah blah blah." She said as she stuck her tongue out. "Damn I have cancer, I should be able to drink."

Callie scowled and took the folder "Gimme that. I will read through all this and make sure we follow all the instructions."

Arizona replied "Well if you're going to make me do all that, the least you can do is buy me lunch. But not from here. I want Mexican and a Margarita or two."

Alex and Meredith watched the two women and exchanged looks. They had questions.

Callie said " We can do that. Are you ready?" Arizona replied "God yes, I am starving."

They walked to the parking lot and once they were settled in the car Callie said "You didn't have to spend the afternoon with me, you could have spent it with your friend."

Arizona looked confused and then realized that Callie must have seen her with Carina "Callie, that was Carina, I told you, there isn't anything between us."

Callie mumbled "It sure looked like something."

Arizona turned and placed her hand on Callie's arm "Callie look at me." Once Callie looked her way she continued "Carina was saying goodbye. She is going back to Italy."

Callie slowly smiled "Oh okay." This made Callie very happy and she was trying not to show it but she couldn't hide her smile. Arizona took notice but didn't say anything. She was enjoying being with Callie so much. They haven't spent this much time together since their divorce.

Arizona instructed Callie on how to get to her favorite Mexican restaurant. It was fairly new but she came here at least once a week but hadn't been in with all that had been happening. Once inside the elderly woman at the counter came around and hugged Arizona "Dr Arizona, Where have you been? Come with me I will set you up." She takes the women to a booth in the center of the restaurant. "Best seat in the house. You want the usual?"

Arizona smiled "Yes Mariana, that would be perfect. This is Callie. Callie this is Mariana."

Mariana smiled at Callie and said "Any friend of Dr Arizona is a friend of mine. I'll go get your drinks."

Arizona smiled. When the older woman walked away she told Callie "I treated her Granddaughter when she was pregnant. The baby had a tumor on his spinal cord. He would have been born paralyzed. Now he is crawling all over the place. Mariana fed the whole maternity floor for a week."

Callie smiled and said "You are amazing. Your work is so important."

Arizona responded "So is yours. Don't sell yourself short."

Callie shook her head "Not like yours, you really are making a difference in so many lives."

Mariana returned with their Margaritas and appetizers. They enjoyed themselves. They talked like old times. After their meal and they boxed up what they couldn't finish Callie tried to pay but Mariana would not accept it. Arizona spoke "Mariana, i wanted to tell you that it may be a while before I can come back. I have cancer." The woman looked concerned and hugged Arizona "I am lighting a candle for you." She turned to Callie "You take care of her." Callie nodded "I will, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Callie was just about finished with her first shift back when she received a text. She pulled her phone out and read the text and frowned. She had spent the majority of her time in the ER. She set a few bones but no surgeries today. She was tired but anxious for her day to be over. Tomorrow was Arizona's first treatment and she just received a text from her that confused her. She went to the hospital pharmacy and then made her way to the chiefs office. She knocked and walked right in. Bailey was on her phone and she looked up and frowned at Callie for just walking in. She cut her call short and sarcastically asked "Can I help you?"

Callie replied "Yeah, you can explain this." As she placed the prescription in front of the chief. "Arizona asked me to pick this up. Why are you prescribing antidepressants to Arizona?"

Bailey picked up the bottle, looked at it and placed it back down and stood and slowly made her way to the front of her desk. "First of all, I am the chief of surgery and you don't get to question me. Second, as a member of the board you know that it is required for physicians to disclose to me if they are on long term medications such as this..." Callie interrupted "Long term? What are you talking about Arizona doesn't take antidepressants. I would know."

Bailey raised her hand to stop her "How? Why?" She paused looking at her long time friend. "Torres, like it or not, you don't know everything about your ex-wife." Callie started to interrupt again and was shushed by the shorter woman. "Now I am going to talk and you are going to sit and listen. Understand?" Callie nodded and Bailey continued "Two years ago Arizona came to me in confidence. She had been seeing Dr Wyatt who recommended antidepressants but due to the nature of Arizona's work, she didn't feel confident prescribing them. Not knowing what to do because she knew she needed them, Arizona came to me and I have been writing the prescription. She is still seeing Dr Wyatt and we have a treatment plan that works for Arizona."

Callie said "I don't understand. Two years ago? I was still living here. Why wouldn't Arizona come to me?"

"Torres, you divorced her. She was doing fine until you started dating again." Callie was shaking her head in disbelief "She was fine. She acted fine."

Bailey said "That's right. She acted fine. She didn't want you to know. She didn't want to be a burden to you. She wanted you to be happy. If that meant you moving on and being with someone else, well, she wanted that for you. Now you listen to me, Arizona has been through so much this last year with you and Sofia being in New York . It was so hard on her and now she has all this to deal with." Seeing the look on Callie's face she said "I'm not telling you this for you to feel bad. I need you to know so you can watch her. That is why you are here right? To take care of her?"

Callie nodded "Miranda, how did I not see this?"

Bailey said "You saw what she wanted you to see. You moved on Callie." After several moments of silence she said "Callie, I need you to watch her." Callie looked up and said "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Bailey nodded "Depression is something we need to take seriously. Now do you know what to look for?"

"Do you really think Arizona would harm herself?" Callie asked in disbelief.

Bailey replied "Just watch her. Now, I was in the middle of something before you came barging in. Isn't your shift over?"

Callie nodded and stood to leave. Bailey grabbed the medicine and handed it to the other woman "Tell Arizona good luck tomorrow."

Callie made her way to the attendings lounge to change and headed home. When she arrived she was just in time for dinner. After dinner, Sofia dragged them in to watch Wheel of Fortune. Barbara offered to clean up dinner but she would join them shortly. The Colonel was doing a crossword puzzle and once again Sofia and Arizona were kicking Callie's butt at guessing the puzzle. She watched Sofia and Arizona giggling at some inside joke and it melted her heart. Arizona caught Callie staring and tilted her head in a questioning way. When it was Sofia's bedtime her Grandparents tucked her in and said their goodbyes. Even though Arizona had her first treatment the next day Arizona thought it best for them to go home. She had a conversation with both her parents and after much persuasion they finally agreed as long as they talked nightly and Callie was to notify them if they were needed.

After her parents left Arizona was in bed on her laptop . There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Callie walked in and stopped. Arizona was wearing glasses reading something on her computer. She stopped and looked up and realized she was wearing her glasses and removed them quickly. Callie said sadly "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"You weren't supposed to see that." Arizona said wrinkling her nose up to make a face.

Callie said "They are cute. You look good." Arizona shook her head and Callie said "When did you get them?"

"Last year. I started having horrible headaches and I honestly thought it was stress but as it turns out it was eye strain. I only need them for reading." Arizona looked at Callie quizzically "Did you need something?"

Callie replied "Oh yeah, I just wanted to give you this." As she handed the prescription over.

Arizona took them and placed them on her night stand. "Thanks, I appreciate you doing that for me." She looked at Callie who was studying her and finally Callie came and sat next to her on the bed. "Arizona? Why didn't you tell me?"

Arizona laughed "Do you really think I was going to let you know that I was falling apart?"

Callie said "I could have helped you."

Arizona turned her head "Callie, you moved on. You didn't want to deal with me. I mean I suffocated you. You dealt with me enough with all my other issues, I wasn't going to put that on you, heck I'm a little surprised you're here now to be honest."

Callie looked hurt "We were married, of course I would have been here for you."

Arizona shook her head and squeezed Callie's hand "You're here now. I appreciate it. Thank You Callie."


	9. Chapter 9

Today was Arizona's first day of treatment. They had dropped Sofia off at school. She would be going home with Zola and staying the night at Meredith's. Arizona and Callie were walking into the hospital and headed to the oncology department. They were just about to enter when Arizona turned to Callie and said "Oh I forgot, I need to go see Bailey. You wait here, I'll be right back." And she took off. Before Callie even knew what was happening Arizona had jumped on an elevator and the door had shut. Callie stood there dumbfounded. She was brought out of her thoughts by Alex. "Hey, where's Arizona?" He asked while looking around for her.

Callie stammered "I don't know. We were here and getting ready to go in when she jumped on the elevator and said she was going to see Bailey."

Alex sighed "Well I downloaded some movies on an iPad for her, I figured it would make the time pass faster."

Callie replied "Thank you Alex, I'm glad she has you."

Alex took that as an invitation to get something off his chest. "Look Callie, Arizona is my family and I'm glad you brought Sofia back. Arizona is always happier when Sofia is around, but I gotta wonder why you're here?"

Not sure where that came from Callie asked "Really Alex? Don't you think I care about her?"

Alex said "I didn't say that, I know you care about her. What concerns me is that she cares more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callie was starting to lose her temper. After no response she said "Well?"

"Look, all I'm saying is you break up with Penny and now you're here. It just seems..." but before he could finish Callie butted in "That was months ago. Do you honestly think I came back just because I broke up with my girlfriend? You know what? I'm not doing this with you. You don't know anything about my relationship with Arizona." She started to walk away and Alex grabbed her wrist. "You're right. I don't know about your relationship now, but I do know what it was like before. I know what it was like when you left and took Sofia."

"See? That's what I mean. Arizona told me to go and be happy. I didn't 'take' Sofia away. She allowed Sofia to go with me." Callie huffed.

Alex replied "See? Arizona cared more." He shoved the iPad in her hands and walked away.

Callie stood there with her mouth open. She could not believe Alex. What was that supposed to mean? She didn't have time to deal with that now, she needed to find Arizona. She couldn't believe that Arizona just took off like that. Was she trying to avoid her treatment? This was ridiculous. She pulled her phone out and was getting ready to text Arizona when the elevator doors opened and Arizona and Bailey walked out. "Arizona what was that? You have a treatment."

Arizona replied "I'm sorry Callie, I promised Miranda that I would look over the budgets for next quarter since I'm going to have plenty of downtime." Callie looked at Bailey who looked guilty "What?" Bailey asked. Callie glared at Bailey "Why are you pawning your work off on her?"

Arizona stepped in "Callie, I don't mind. It makes me feel useful."

Bailey smirked "I already did them, there are just two versions, she is just looking at which one is more fiscally responsible. Now hush or I'll make another and cut from the ortho department." She turned to Arizona "Good luck in there and don't worry about deadlines for those. We have plenty of time."

Arizona smiled at Callie "Are you ready? What's that?" She asked pointing at the iPad. Callie said "Oh I ran into Alex, he said he downloaded movies for you to watch."

Arizona smiled "That's so sweet. Wait...did you check? Is it porn?"

Callie laughed as they walked in and was greeted by a very pretty nurse with a very high pony tail. "Good morning Dr Robbins, I was just getting everything set up for you."

Arizona replied "Nancy, please, I've told you, call me Arizona." Flashing a smile at the younger woman who blushed, causing Callie to roll her eyes. They followed her into a room while Nurse Nancy explained what was going to happen "Now, I'm sure you read your packet of info they gave out but I will answer any questions that you may have. I am going to hook you up to an IV and that is how we will administer the medication. It will probably take about 2 1/2 hours. You let me know if if you feel any burning or itching or if you have problems breathing." Arizona got comfortable in the recliner while she was being hooked up. "Do you need a blanket? Or juice? Or anything?" She asked. Arizona smiled "I'm good thanks." The nurse handed Arizona the call button. "Call me if you need me, I will come running. Okay?"

Once the nurse left the room Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona said "What?" Callie replied "She was a little over enthusiastic don't you think?"

Arizona replied "Oh she was just being nice. So 2 1\2 hours? Are you sure you want to hang out that long? I don't want to keep you from anything. "

Callie's first instinct was to say something snarky, Alex's comments had put her on the defense but looking at Arizona she only saw sincerity in her comments "I'm fine here with you." Arizona put on her reading glasses and opened her folder and started looking at the information that Bailey had given her. Callie played a game on her phone.

Towards the end of the treatment Nurse Nancy bounced in the room and said "Now Arizona, this is going to make you tired, so take it easy the rest of the day. You might experience nausea just remember it's important to stay hydrated." As she unhooked the IV she handed Arizona another packet of information. "Here is more reading material and we will see you next week okay?"

Arizona and Callie mad their way to the car and headed home. Callie offered to fix lunch and Arizona declined "Actually Callie, I am just really tired, I think I'm going to just lay down for a while."

After several hours had passed, Callie had prepared dinner and knocked on Arizona's door. She opened the door and saw the blonde laying on her side. She called out again "Arizona?"

Arizona started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

Callie said "5:30. I made dinner, are you hungry? You didn't eat lunch."

Arizona replied "Yeah, I can eat. I'll be there in just a minute" as she reached for her leg and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

They ate dinner and enjoyed the conversation and moved into the family room. Callie asked "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Arizona got comfortable on the couch and Callie sat next to her. After going back and forth Arizona finally said "Just pick something, but nothing scary." They finally settled on a romantic comedy. Halfway through the movie, Callie felt the couch shift and Arizona was leaning over and had fallen asleep. Callie shifted and raised her arm so the blonde could use her as a pillow. When the movie was over Callie debated what to do. Should she wake Arizona or try to carry her. After a moment she decided to wake her. "Arizona? Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed."

Arizona raised her head and blinked "I'm sorry, I fell asleep." Callie helped the smaller woman to her feet and Arizona went to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Callie locked up the house and grabbed some water and knocked on Arizona's door " I brought you some water in case you need it. I will be just down the hall if you need me."

"Thank you Callie" Arizona said as she got comfortable "Nurse Nancy was right when she said I would be tired, I can't keep my eyes open."

"Get some rest." Callie said as she shut the door.

Later Callie was laying in bed. Something has woke her up and she didn't know what. She listened and heard something but couldn't tell what it was. She jumped out of bed and went down the hall, the sound was getting louder the closer she got to Arizona's room. She walked in and couldn't see Arizona but heard her in the bathroom. She rushed in and found her sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet getting sick. Callie grabbed a wash cloth and we it. She washed wiped down Arizona's face and placed the cloth on the back of her neck. She grabbed Arizona's water and handed to her and said "Are you okay?"

Arizona replied "It's going to be a long twelve weeks."


	10. Chapter 10

Today was treatment 6. Arizona was not looking forward to it at all. Her previous treatments were taking its toll on her. The nausea lasted 4 or 5 days after each treatment and she wasn't able to keep much down. She was weak and had lost weight. She noticed after her last treatment that blisters were forming in her mouth. Just as she would start to feel better, she would have to go in for another treatment and the whole cycle started over. Today she was getting a scan before her chemo as well.

By the time all her appointments were finished for the day, Arizona was wiped out. She fell asleep in the car on the way home and Callie had a hard time waking her to get her in the house. She took her straight to her bedroom and helped her get in bed. She removed her prosthetic and noticed some redness. Arizona said "It's loose and rubbing, I'm not sure how much longer I can wear it."

Callie promised to look at it to see if she could make it fit better. She left the blonde to rest and went to get her laptop to do some research. She was grateful for the support of their friends. April was picking up Sofia from school and taking her to her dance class and dinner. Bailey had agreed to leave Callie off the schedule because Callie didn't want to leave Arizona.

When April and Sofia came home, Callie was talking to April about Arizona's leg not fitting since she has lost weight. She asked if April would pick up some supplies from the lab and bring them to her so she could work on Arizona's leg. April agreed and again the brunette was grateful that they had such a wonderful village. She helped Sofia with homework and tucked her in and went to check on Arizona who was starting to stir. Callie sat next to her and ran her hands through the blondes hair noticing that is was starting to come out. She asked Arizona "Do you want some soup? Or pudding? Or one of those nutrition drinks they gave us?"

Arizona wrinkled her nose and said "Soup I guess." Callie left to go heat it up while Arizona sat up in bed to make herself a little more comfortable while she waited. Callie brought in a tray and set it down on the bedside table. She held the mug of soup while Arizona was able to spoon up some broth. When she had her fill she smiled and said "Thank you Callie."

Callie asked "Do you need anything else?"

Arizona started to speak and then stopped. Callie said "What is it?"

Arizona looked down at her hands "I think I would like to take a bath. My skin is so dry and a good oatmeal soak would feel good I think, if you could just get my crutches I can probably do it."

Callie shook her head and walked into the bathroom and started the water. She brought Arizona her crutches and helped her into the bathroom. She turned off the water and turned to Arizona "I will be just outside. If you need me, let me know. Okay?"

Arizona nodded and Callie backed out of the bathroom. She decided that his was a good time to change the sheets on Arizona's bed. So while Arizona was soaking, Callie tidied up the bedroom. She made the bed and placed Arizona some clean pajamas on the bed. Callie could hear the water draining, she knocked lightly "Arizona? Do you need help?" As she slowly opened the door. Arizona was trying to stand up but was struggling because she was so weak and was at a disadvantage because of the leg. She managed to get up and Callie wrapped a towel around the smaller woman and helped her with her crutches. Callie followed Arizona into the bedroom who sat on the edge of the bed, Callie handed her another towel so she could dry off and Callie grabbed the moisturizer for Arizona to use, who managed to do a good job but she asked Callie "Will you do my back?"

Callie sat on the bed behind Arizona and started rubbing the lotion on her back. Arizona still had the towel wrapped around her but she let the back open to give Callie access. Callie couldn't believe it. She was feeling Arizona's bones. She didn't realize how much weight Arizona had lost. When she was finished Arizona dropped the towel and quickly pulled her tank top over her head, but not before Callie saw something on Arizona's rib cage. "What is that?" Callie asked.

"What is what?" Arizona asked.

"On your side? There was something there." Callie got closer "What was it? Arizona"

Arizona scoffed "Callie can you just bring me my brush?" Trying to change the subject. Callie went and got the brush and sat behind Arizona again and began to brush through her hair. "You're really not going to tell me?"

Arizona sighed "Its nothing, April and I..." she stopped "Callie it's nothing."

Callie said "Okay, I will just ask Kepner."

Arizona groaned "Okay, okay...its a tattoo and before you ask, you don't get to see it and I'm not telling you what it is. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll drop it. I just.. Wow you got a tattoo? April too?" Asked Callie.

Arizona nodded and said "It's not a big deal, it was just something we did."

She could tell that Arizona was embarrassed. "Well I thinks it's badass."

Callie started braiding Arizona's damp hair and when she was finished she tried to put the hairbrush in the bathroom so she could clean it before Arizona could see how much hair was in it. But Arizona grabbed her wrist and looked at the hairbrush. She tried to hold back the tears but they started to flow. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and held her. There was nothing that Callie could say that would make this better or make it go away. Sometimes the only thing you can do is just be there. When Arizona had started to calm down she said "I'm sorry."

Callie said "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

Arizona said "I shouldn't have gotten upset." As she wiped her eyes.

Callie said "Arizona, you have every reason to be upset. You don't always have to be strong. I'm here for you and that won't change. Okay?"

Arizona nodded and Callie went to stand when Arizona grabbed Callie by her wrist "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Callie kissed Arizona on her temple and said "Of course, just let me lock up."

When she returned she climbed in bed with Arizona who grabbed Callie's hand and held it as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie woke feeling Arizona starting to stir. Arizona sat up and tried to get her crutches but Callie stood and lifted Arizona and carried her to the bathroom just in time. While Arizona was getting sick, Callie wet a wash cloth and wiped her down. When she was finished Callie carried Arizona back to bed and tucked her in. She sat on the edge of the bed when Arizona whispered "Callie? Do you still believe in God?"

Callie climbed back in bed and held the blonde "I do. Why?"

Arizona hesitated "Do you think... I mean, could this be my punishment for the way I treated you?"

"What? Arizona. No. it doesn't work like that, you save babies and God knows that." Callie replied stroking the blondes arm. "Besides I treated you just as bad. We both had our moments."

Arizona started to cry "I'm so sorry Callie, I don't recognize who I was back then. When I lost my leg, I lost part of myself. I tried to be me again but what I had changed. I couldn't be the same person I was. When I finally found myself again, it was too late. You had moved on. You were happy and that's all I ever wanted for you, but I hurt you so badly. How could I hurt you when I loved you so much? How can you forgive me? You're so good, taking care of me and everything, I don't deserve it." She sobbed and Callie held her tight.

"Listen to me, we both hurt each other and that's in the past. We can't change it but we learned from it. As long as we don't repeat our mistakes, I think we can make this work." Callie said.

Arizona sniffed "I'm so tired Callie, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Callie replied "I know and I'm not going anywhere Arizona, we are going to fight this together. Okay? Now, you get some rest." As she kissed the blonde in her forehead.

The next morning while Arizona was still in bed, Callie called her doctor. She agreed to let Arizona take a week off of her treatments to get her strength and morale back up. This was Sofia's last week of school before summer break. Callie hoped that having Sofia around more would help keep Arizona's spirits up. On the fourth day after treatment Arizona was feeling better. She told Callie "You should go out, you've been cooped up with me all this time and you need to take care of you."

Callie replied "Arizona, I'm fine. I don't need to go out." She was interrupted by her cell phone alerting her to a text. She picked it up and read the text and said "Arizona what did you do?"

Arizona replied "I asked Meredith to get you out of the house for a night."

Callie said "Well I'm not going, I'm not leaving you here alone."

Arizona replied "April will stay with me. Callie, do this for me. It's not healthy, you need to see your friends and de-stress. Laugh, dance, please?"

"Ugh, fine. But I won't have a good time." Callie pouted as she picked up her phone to text Meredith. Arizona smiled and said "Thank you, I feel so guilty keeping you cooped up here all the time."

April picked up Zola on her way over for a sleepover with Sofia, the girls would keep themselves occupied so April and Arizona could catch up. There was a honk outside and Callie turned to Arizona "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Arizona "Callie, I love having you here with me, but you need this. So go please have a good time. I will be fine here with April and the girls."

Callie told the girls "Be good and listen to Momma and April okay? Kepner, you text me if you need anything." The girls ran off to play and Callie bent down and kissed Arizona on the lips and turned to leave. Once she was out the door she realized what she had done and she couldn't help but smile. Inside, Arizona was touching her lips with her fingers trying to hide her smile.

April looked shocked "Uh, Arizona? What was that?"

Arizona replied "What was what?" Knowing full well what April was talking about.

"Callie kissed you. How long has that been happening?" April questioned.

"It hasn't been happening, that was just a reflex. I'm sure it was nothing."

April looked concerned "Arizona, I'm not sure that this is a good idea. You are very vulnerable right now. She hurt you and you weren't in a good place."

Arizona "April, I'm fine and yes, Callie hurt me but I hurt her too and you know how much I have missed her, it just feels right."

April "So You and Callie have talked about this? You're together?"

"No, it's not like that. I don't really want to talk about this. Tell me about the gossip at the hospital." April realized that her friend wasn't going to open up about this so she changed the subject and started tell Arizona about the happenings at the hospital.

Meanwhile Callie, Meredith, Maggie and Alex were sitting at a table in Joe's working on another round. Callie said "Thanks for getting me out of the house, I didn't realize how much I needed this."

Meredith replied "Thank Arizona, it was her idea. So how is she doing?"

Callie sighed "Well she is skipping treatment this week, she needs to strengthen herself up a little but it is hard. Her treatments make her so sick that she can't keep anything down and the she gets weak and just sleeps all the time."

Maggie said "Ooh, she needs cookies."

Alex and Meredith laughed and Alex said "It probably wouldn't hurt."

Meredith asked "How do we get them? Doesn't Hunt know the patient? Maybe we can have him contact her?"

Callie looked confused "What are you talking about? What cookies?"

Meredith said "Arizona had a patient who baked cookies and brought them in. Arizona shared them with half the staff and they were laced with pot."

"What? Arizona got you all high? Was she high? How was she? Did bubbly and perky become all dark and broody?" Callie asked.

Meredith replied "I didn't eat them. Maggie, you and Arizona were together afterwards, what was she like?"

Maggie laughed "I was pretty out of it but Arizona was the calm one, she talked about..." Maggie stopped realizing that she couldn't reveal that Arizona confused Carina with Callie. "She was confused is all." She wasn't going to let something slip that would put the blonde in an uncomfortable situation. Luckily, Callie changed the subject "Did you know that Arizona and April got tattoos?"


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona was sitting on the porch watching Callie and Sofia kick a soccer ball around the back yard. She had been feeling better and didn't like to be cooped up in the house when the weather was nice. They didn't have many sunny days so they were all enjoying it. She was cheering and clapping. After a while Callie came up to join her on the porch "She is wearing me out."

Arizona laughed "She has endless energy."

Callie smiled "Yes she does."

Arizona asked "How are you feeling?"

Callie smiled sheepishly "I'm fine. I won't be drinking like that for a while. I forgot what going out with Meredith was like. Thank you for making me go. I didn't realize that I needed that."

Arizona replied "Callie its fine, you shouldn't be cooped up here with your ex-wife. I mean I'm sure I could round up other people to help or hire a nurse."

Callie looked hurt "Arizona what are you saying? You don't want me here?"

Arizona shrugged "It's not that, it's just... I don't want to you to feel obligated."

Callie interrupted "Arizona, I don't feel obligated. I want to help you."

Arizona teared up a little and whispered "I don't want to suffocate you."

"What?" Callie said, with no response she asked again "What are you talking about?" And then she remembered that she used those words in therapy so many years ago. "Arizona what brought that on? We were fine yesterday." And then it dawned on her and she mumbled "Kepner." And then started mumbling in Spanish.

Arizona replied "No Callie, it's not like that, I mean she did say something but only because she saw you kiss me, and she brought up... well you know...before. Callie, why did you kiss me?"

Callie looked to Arizona "I don't know, I mean, I know but it just happened and I liked it and I'm sorry if that's not fair to you but it's the truth."

Arizona whispered "I liked it too." She watched Sofia kicking the ball around before she continued "April was just looking out for me. She remembers what it was like before. Don't be mad at her."

Callie thought for a few minutes, first Alex and now April, she needed to do something about this "Arizona was it really that bad? I mean, I know it wasn't easy on you but you seemed fine."

Arizona replied "Well I wasn't fine, but I wasn't going to let you know that."

Callie said "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but do you think we can just start over? I mean I know that we have history and we can't forget all that happened but maybe we can just go forward."

Arizona smiled "Yeah?"

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand "Yeah." They sat that way for a few minutes watching Sofia kick the ball around some more until Sofia came running up "I'm hungry."

They stood to go inside and decide to order pizza. Arizona tells Callie to order an extra pizza because Alex and Jo were going to stop by after work. Sofia asked if she could watch television until the pizza got here. She took off running when her mothers agreed. Arizona nervously bit her lip "Um, I asked Alex to come because I want him to shave my head. It's coming out more and more and it looks horrible and I think it would be best if it's just all gone, you know?"

Callie holds Arizona "Sure, if that's what you want." They stayed like that for a while before there was a knock on the door. Sofia runs to open it and is followed by both her mothers. "Can I open it?" She asked. Callie nodded and it was Alex and Jo. "Hey Squirt." Alex said as he high fived Sofia. It was their ritual. "Hi Alex, Hi Jo." She opened the door and let them in.

Arizona greeted her friends "Hey, we ordered pizza. It should be here soon."

Callie offered them drinks and Sofia drug Jo into the living room to watch TV with her. It wasn't long before the pizza arrived and they all started eating. Arizona actually managed to eat a whole slice. After dinner Arizona and Alex went into the bathroom while Callie, Jo and Sofia watched Wheel of Fortune. Callie, once again frustrated that Sofia guessed the puzzles before her. Jo even got one and Callie was showing her frustration when Jo said "Well, to be fair I saw this same show in a patient's room earlier."

Callie said "What do you mean? This is the first showing?" Eyeing Sofia who looked guilty.

Jo said "This is the west coast showing, the east coast showing is on earlier."

Sofia couldn't contain her giggles as she watched her Mom realize that she had been had. "Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres" Callie burst out along with a slew of Spanish. Sofia shrieked and laughed while Jo looked confused. Arizona and Alex walked in to see what the fuss was about and Callie said "Arizona, she's been cheating. She could tell by the look on Arizona's face "You knew too?" Arizona and Sofia started laughing harder and Callie pouted. Alex asked "What did you do Squirt?"

Callie said "They've been watching the east coast feed of Wheel of Fortune and then guessing all the answers before me when we watch the west coast feed."

Alex and Jo both started laughing leaving Callie watching all of them. "It's not funny"

Sofia was hugging Arizona and she looked up "Momma? Your hair?" The laughter in the room stopped and Arizona said "Yeah, Alex cut my hair for me. I'm going to have to find some hats."

Callie said "Well you look beautiful." Coming over and placing an arm around Arizona and a hand on Sofia's shoulder "Doesn't she Sofia?"

Sofia nodded "hugging them both and said "She sure does."


	13. Chapter 13

Yesterday was treatment 10. Arizona was weak and had developed a cough. Callie was worried and now Arizona was running a fever so she called Meredith to come and pick up Sofia. She was going to take Arizona to Grey Sloan to be checked out. Arizona was too sick to protest. Meredith and Callie managed to get Arizona into the car and Meredith told Callie to keep her updated. Meredith was concerned. She hadn't seen the blonde look this bad before.

Callie had called the ER before they left the house. Owen was waiting with an intern. Callie put the car in park but kept it running. Owen opened the door and pulled Arizona out. He held her in his arms and Arizona opened her eyes and said "Hey Otis."

He smiled and said "Hello Mrs. Hunt." Callie instructed the intern to park her car and bring her back the keys. Owen had a room ready for her. He gently laid Arizona on the bed and proceeded to make her comfortable. Bailey came in and asked "What's going on?"

Callie said "She has a cough and a fever. She's lethargic, but that's normal after a treatment." Callie was nervous and Bailey could tell. "We're going to take care of her. Okay?" Bailey placed her hand on Callie's arm in reassurance. Owen quietly said "Arizona? I'm going to draw some blood and we will probably get an X-Ray of your lungs okay?" Arizona nodded and had a coughing fit.

They decided to admit Arizona. They determined she had developed pneumonia, which is better than the pulmonary embolism that it could have been. She was admitted and put on IV antibiotics. Bailey set her up in a VIP room as she would be here for some time and she wanted them to be comfortable. Arizona was put on oxygen and would be given breathing treatments until she was able to maintain normal oxygen levels on her own. Bailey also gave her medication that would help her rest. Arizona slept most of the first day, only waking when they woke her for medication or to check her breathing. There was a regular string of their friends coming in to check on them. On day three, Bailey came in to sit with Callie "Callie, you should go get something to eat. Get some rest, get cleaned up, at least get out of this room."

Callie shook her head " I'm not leaving her alone."

"Callie, she wouldn't be alone. There is a list of at least 50 people who have volunteered to sit with Arizona, to help you and to do anything that you need to help make this easier. Have you called Arizona's parents?"

Callie looked startled "Why? You don't think... She isn't...Why are you asking that?"

Bailey stopped her rambling "No, no that's not what I am saying. But she is very sick. I just want you to know how sick she is."

Callie stood up "No Bailey, you don't get to do that. She is sick, but she will get better. I am not giving up on her, not again." She started her ramble in Spanish when Arizona said quietly "Callie"

Both women stopped and looked her way "Callie" it was barely a whisper. Callie moved closer and Arizona said "Hold me." Callie climbed up in the bed and with Bailey's help moving tubes and wires. After a moment Arizona started speaking again but it was slow and deliberate "Callie, I have a letter for Sofia under my jewelry box. There is one for you too."

Callie was shaking her head "No Arizona, No." she could no longer control her tears. Arizona whispered "I'm not, I'm just being a Boy Scout. Okay?" She held Callie's hand "I love you Calliope, I always have and I always will."

Callie sniffed "I love you too. I need you to get better, Sofia needs you to get better. Do you hear me? We have to be a family again." They laid like that for a long time with Arizona drifting to sleep. Bailey witnessed the whole thing and couldn't control her tears. She walked to the edge of the bed. "Callie, where is Sofia?"

Callie replied "April was taking her back to Arizona's so she could be at home. Bailey? Could you call Arizona's parents for me?"

Bailey replied "Of course, I'll have someone bring you something to eat too. You need to keep your strength up too."

"Thank you Bailey." Callie said as she laid her head back down next to Arizona's. She lightly kissed her forehead "We got this." She whispered over and over.

Two more days went by, the antibiotics were working and Arizona was feeling better but she was still weak. Arizona's parents arrived last night and were spending time with Sofia at the house. Barbara was making special soup for Arizona and they were going to bring Sofia to visit. She hadn't seen either of her Moms since Arizona was admitted and Callie could tell through phone calls that Sofia was stressing out.

Arizona was improving but still had a lingering cough. Callie had went to the attendings lounge to shower and Bailey was sitting with Arizona, she had promised Callie that Arizona wouldn't be left alone. "Miranda, do you think I can take a shower before Sofia gets here?"

Bailey called the nurses station and it wasn't long before the bathroom was all set up with a shower chair and everything needed. Bailey and a nurse helped Arizona maneuver to the bathroom with a walker. They got her set up and Bailey said "I'm going to give you privacy but I will be right by the door. Okay?"

Arizona nodded and turned on the water. She let the water run, it felt good having the sickness wash away. The nurses changed the bedding on her bed and Callie returned to the room "Where's Arizona?" She asked. Bailey nodded to the bathroom door. "She wanted a shower before Sofia got here."

Callie went to the bag that April had brought from home and found Arizona a clean pair of pajamas and underclothes. She also found Arizona's lotion. She knew how dry the Chemo made Arizona's skin. She told Bailey "I got this if you need to be somewhere."

Bailey nodded and said "No funny business Torres."

Callie knocked on the door and walked in "Arizona? I have you some clean clothes and your lotion." Arizona was still sitting on the shower chair "Thank you Callie, um, can you help me?"

Callie stepped forward and started to dry the blonde off. She then put lotion on her back and handed the container to Arizona so she could do her front and her legs. When she was finished she handed the lotion back and Callie helped her get dressed. She helped Arizona maneuver the walker back to the bed and helped her climb up. She pulled out two different scarves "Which one?"

Arizona chose the dark blue one and Callie helped her wrap her head. "Are you okay?" Callie asked worriedly.

Arizona coughed and said "That wore me out. I think I want to get a nap until they get here."

"Sure, you get some rest, we have a while before they get here. By the way, I um saw the Tattoo in there." Callie said sheepishly. "I can't believe you did that." Arizona shrugged and Callie continued "Arizona, you put my name on you?!" It was half a statement and half a question.

Arizona said ""I meant what I said, it was always you and I couldn't have you but I wanted this because of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona was sleeping when Callie noticed her in-laws and Sofia at the door. Sofia ran in and jumped into Callie's arms. "Hey, I missed you" Callie said as she kissed her daughter's temple. Sofia just burrowed int Callie's neck. She peeked out at Arizona laying in the bed and asked "Is Momma going to die?"

Callie gasped "What?" She looked at Sofia who wouldn't look Callie in the eye. Arizona coughed and caught everyone's attention "Come here little miss." Patting the bed next to her. Callie walked the little one over and sat her down next to Arizona "What did you ask?"

Sofia repeated her question "Are you going to die?"

Arizona ran her hand over her daughters head and kissed her forehead "Sweetie, am I going to die? Yes one day I will, everyone does. But not today, not tomorrow either. I don't want you to worry about that, Okay?"

Sofia nodded and looked relieved. Callie stood closer to them and placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder. Barbara and Daniel walked into the room with Barbara placing a container of soup on the bed tray "Arizona, how are you?"

"I'm good, I had a rough week but it's good to see you." She held her hand out to her Mother who took it and held it to her chest. Daniel stood at the foot of the bed and patted Arizona's foot. "Hi Dad."

Arizona was able to eat a little bit of the soup and was able to hold a conversation with Sofia, which was easy since the little one did most of the talking. After several hours it was obvious that Arizona was wearing down. Barbara and Daniel were going to leave to take Sofia home and let Arizona rest. Arizona said "Callie you should go with them." And Callie shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

After several hours Alex stopped by and Sat with Callie "You look like crap, you need to rest."

Callie shook her head "I'm fine. I do think I will go get some coffee though. Will you stay with her?" Alex nodded and Callie stood and stretched and cracked her back and headed out to the coffee cart. It was still early and the hospital was still buzzing with activity. It usually didn't die down until visiting hours were over. She was waiting in line for her coffee when Meredith walked up "How is she?"

Callie sighed "I think she's getting better."

Meredith asked "How are you?"

Callie got her coffee and they started walking "I'm not gonna lie, She scared me. I've never seen her that bad before." Callie shook her head to try to erase the image "Meredith? Can I ask you something?"

Meredith nodded "Sure, what do you need?"

"What was this year like? For Arizona, I mean was it bad? Arizona hasn't said much but Bailey, Alex and April all have alluded that it was bad"

Meredith said "Well, you know Arizona and I aren't close, I mean she's always friendly with me but you know, since I testified and well, she didn't have Sofia here so we just really only saw each other here at the hospital, I mean we ate lunch at the same table a lot, but with a group. I'm sorry, I'm not much help. There was that one doctor..." Callie interrupted "Carina?" "No, not her but the one who was hired to take Richard's job" she thought for a minute and snapped her fingers "Minnick was her name. But everyone hated her and when Bailey fired her, she just up and left Arizona without even a phone call."

Callie processed this information and said "Remember when I said that Arizona got a tattoo?" Meredith nodded "Its my name. She had Calliope with these little music notes tattooed on her rib cage. If she was dating these women why would she have my name tattooed on her?"

Meredith said "Probably because she didn't love them. Oh, I do know she was getting job offers."

"Job offers? From where?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure but Jackson mentioned that he was worried that one would come in that was closer to you and Sofia and she would leave." Meredith's pager went off and she had to leave. Callie made her way back to Arizona's room and she was still asleep. Alex was sitting going over some charts when Callie came back in. "Thanks Alex, I really needed to stretch my legs. Has she been asleep the whole time?" Alex nodded.

Callie cleared her throat "Um Alex, I want to thank you for being here for her while I was gone. I'm glad she has you."

Alex nodded "Look Callie, I don't hate you. I hate some of the things you did but she loves you and I love her so we can at least be friends." Callie smiled and was going to say something but was interrupted by Arizona coughing and saying in a raspy voice "Look at you two, playing nice." Alex got up and kissed Arizona on the cheek and whispered something to her and said goodbye to Callie.

Callie made her way closer to Arizona and said "Did you get enough rest?" Arizona nodded "Did Bailey say when I can go home?"

Callie laughed "I don't think that's going to be anytime soon." Seeing Arizona pout she continued "I think Bailey wants to keep an eye on you, you know, make sure you don't take any jobs across the country."

Arizona smirked "Who told you about that?"

Callie said "I have my ways. Were you seriously considering moving across the country?"

Arizona said "Well, besides my friends, and don't get me wrong, they are like my family, but all my world was on the other side of the country."

Callie said "Who was recruiting you?"

Arizona said "Oh, well. Mass General, John Hopkins, Baylor, a couple others. Oh and Cristina asked me to come to Switzerland."

"What?" Callie asked in shock. Arizona smiled "She wanted me to teach fetal heart surgery at the institute" she shrugged.

Callie said "I haven't talked to Cristina since she moved."

Arizona said "Well, she has some set up over there. It's really impressive. Remind me to show you the email when we go home."

"About that, since your parents are here I should probably get a hotel room or stay with Meredith." Callie said.

Arizona looked disappointed "Oh sure, I don't want to force you to stay with me. It's probably been too long already. I'm sorry it's unfair of me to expect you to stay with me."

"No, that's not what I am saying at all. But they are staying in your guest room and I've been staying in your room and they will find out and..."

Arizona interrupted "Callie my parents have been in my guest room for a couple of days now. I'm pretty sure they know you weren't staying in there."


	15. Chapter 15

"Arizona, your Dad did this to get back at me, we both know it." Callie said while pacing at the end of the bed.

Arizona giggled "Callie he didn't do this to you, he did this for Sofia." She sighed "I'm kinda upset that I can't go."

Seeing the disappointment on Arizona's face, Callie felt guilty "I'm sorry. I know Sofia will love it, but Taylor Swift? You know I can barely stand to listen to a couple of her songs but a whole concert?"

The Robbins had left the day before but not before Daniel had presented them with 2 tickets that he had obtained to the Taylor Swift concert. After listening to Sofia sing along to the the songs on the radio and learning that the star was going to be in Seattle he pulled some strings and contacted an old military connection who he knew worked at Safeco field where the concert was scheduled.

Arizona was a little disappointed "I'm going to miss her first concert." Callie felt bad and she said "Well I wish you could go instead of me." Callie was pouting. Arizona gently scolded Callie "Callie, do you remember when she went through that phase where she was fascinated with snakes?" Callie nodded and Arizona continued "I took her into the reptile house at the zoo even though we both know how terrified I was. If I could do that for our daughter then you can go see a concert, I mean honestly, I don't even see how that compares." Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde "I know, I know. You're right." Arizona had been home from the hospital for a week and was doing much better. She still had 2 treatments scheduled but the oncologist wanted to run a scan first to make sure the treatment was necessary. "It's just... I have a reputation to uphold. How and I going to come across to people when they think I'm a 'Swifty'?"

Arizona playfully smacked Callie on the arm "You will come across as a good Mom." They finished getting ready for bed and were laying side by side when Arizona said "Callie? What's going to happen with us?"

Callie responded "What?" As she turned to face the blonde. Arizona said "Well, for the first time I actually have hope that this whole thing will be over and that I'm going to be okay. I was wondering what does it mean for us? Will you be getting your own place?"

"Do you want me to get my own place?" Callie asked studying the blonde closely.

"That's not what I'm saying, but ugh, Callie, No. I don't want you to get your own place. I didn't want to be away from you. Ever. I didn't want the divorce. I didn't want you to move on. I didn't want you to move across the country. But I didn't get a say in any of that. You are the one who made all those decisions. Ugh this is so frustrating."

Callie was quiet for a while and said "Arizona, I'm sorry that you feel like you didn't have a say. At the time I honestly didn't realize that I was doing that. I can see now that I was wrong. With that being said, I would like to stay here with you. I want to start over with you. I want us to be a family again, but I will let you decide all that. It's only fair."

Arizona sighed in frustration "You don't get it do you? You always do this. It's not your decision. Just like it's not my decision. That's our problem, we need to make decisions together." She huffed and turned over with her back to Callie.

Callie didn't know how to respond to any of that. This was the first time since she had returned that she heard from Arizona directly about her feelings from their relationship before. She knew from her friends and colleagues that Arizona suffered but she didn't see it with her own eyes or hear it until now. After a moment or two, Callie turned to face Arizona and placed her hand on Arizona's back. It was then she could tell that the other woman was crying. She moved closer and became the big spoon and held the blonde close. She whispered "I'm sorry. Can we talk about this?"

Arizona responded "I don't know what to say Callie. I want us to be together. I want to be a family but it can't be like it was before. I can't handle another loss."

Callie responded "I know, I know."

Arizona replied "Do you though? I mean I've said that before, I also asked you to never leave. None of that worked out for me." She sat up and started to put on her leg.

Callie asked "Where are you going?"

Arizona responded "I just... I need a minute." And she got up and left the bedroom leaving Callie wonder what just happened? Callie waited and waited and after about 40 minutes she got up and went looking for Arizona. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. She finally found her in bed with Sofia. She didn't have the heart to wake her as Sofia was clinging to Arizona and it would wake them both. She returned to her own bed but knew there wouldn't be much sleep. She woke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and squinted at the light and saw Arizona standing in the doorway with a cup. When she noticed Callie was awake she sighed "I brought you coffee." And she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed handing Callie the coffee mug. "Thank you." She took a big sip and groaned "That's good."

Arizona started "Callie, I want to talk to you about last night."

Callie interrupted "I don't think that's necessary." Seeing the look on Arizona's face she said "Let me explain. We can talk about it you want to but I agree with you. I uh, didn't get much sleep last night." She chuckled "I guess I made up for it this morning. I uh, thought a lot about what you said and I agree with you that if we want this to work that we need to do things differently. We need to communicate more, but I need to show you with my actions that I am in this 100%. I feel..." she paused "I feel that maybe we should see the therapist together. I know last time that didn't work the way you wanted it but things will be different this time, because we are different. I see things now that I didn't see before and I promise to do better because I want this. I want this more than anything." She looked into blue eyes that were studying her and finally Arizona nodded. "Okay."

Callie smiled "Okay?" and Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona lightly. Sofia came in and climbed up in bed rubbing her eyes "I'm hungry."

Arizona smiled at the little one and said "Come on, let's go fix breakfast."


	16. Chapter 16

Today was her last treatment day. Arizona was so happy. She smiled the whole way to the hospital. Callie looked over and smiled back at her. Arizona said "I am so relieved I want that this is my last treatment. "

Callie responded "Me too. Nurse Nancy will have to find someone else to flirt with."

Arizona scoffed "Oh Callie, she is definitely not flirting with me. I mean look at me, I'm a one legged, bald cancer patient. Not much there for someone to want."

Callie pulled into a parking space and said "I want you and you are just as beautiful today as the day I met you." She leaned over to kiss Arizona and said "Let's get this over with." As they got closer to the treatment room there were signs and balloons lining the hallway. Arizona looked to Callie "What is all this?"

Callie smiled "You'll see." as she prodded Arizona closer to the room. When they arrived, Arizona teared up. She walked in and looked around and couldn't believe it. All their friends were there and there was cake. Bailey stepped forward and said "Arizona we all wanted to be here for you on your last treatment to show our support. I know these past months have been hard but we are so proud of how strong you have been. Now get better so you can come back to work." Everyone laughed. April came forward and handed her a huge gift bag "Oh April, you shouldn't have." April laughed and said excitedly "Open it."

Arizona removed the tissue paper and laughed. Meredith asked "What is it?" She started to pull out a couple of boxes. "It's jello. Lots and lots of jello" Meredith looked confused as did everyone else. "When I was studying fetal surgery, April helped me create pregnant bellies with jello and we used grapes for the heart. Thank you April, I guess I need to start practicing again. Thank you everyone, it means the world to me to have you all here. Once I get back on my feet again, Callie and I will have you all over for dinner and drinks."

Nurse Nancy walked in and said "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are ready for you Arizona." Arizona nodded and hugged a few people closest to her and caught Callie's eye "You stay here and be with our friends, but save me a piece of cake." Callie nodded "I'll be in a moment."

Meredith and Bailey walked up to Callie and Meredith asked "Why do you have that look on your face?"

Callie replied "What look?" Trying to be normal.

Bailey said "Cut the crap, you know what look."

Callie sighed "Oh Miss High ponytail over there" nodding towards Nurse Nancy "She won't stop flirting with my wife."

Meredith snorted "Um Callie, you don't have a wife."

Callie got aggravated "Oh you know what I mean. But watch her she is all over Arizona." The three turned just in time to watch the nurse laugh hysterically at something Arizona said when Karev walked over to see what they were looking at and said "Ha. She's still got it."

Meredith scolded him "Really Alex?"

"What?" Alex said while shoving a bite of cake in his mouth.

Callie walked off to go give Arizona a piece of cake.

Later that week Callie walked in the bedroom to see Arizona on her laptop. The second Arizona noticed Callie she shut the computer. "What is that about?" Callie asked and Arizona shook her head "Nothing. It's nothing." Callie could see that Arizona was embarrassed "Arizona, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I mean I will try not to judge you but we need open communication..."

Arizona interrupted "Okay, Okay" and she slowly raised her laptop and turned the screen so Callie could see. "Arizona, why are you embarrassed about this?" On the screen were wigs of all sizes and colors. Arizona shrugged "I just want to feel normal again and I thought I would if I looked normal." Arizona wore scarves and hats when they went out but usually didn't wear anything in the house.

Callie held Arizona's hand "You are beautiful. But if you want one of these, we will get you one. Let's look together." They looked for a while and Callie said "Let's make an appointment and that way they can fit you and it says they have plenty in stock. Okay?"

Arizona nodded "Thank you Callie."

Callie put the laptop up and finished getting ready for bed and climbed in behind Arizona and held her "If I had known, I would have done this for you sooner." As she kissed Arizona on her shoulder. Arizona responded "It's hard, I mean I used to be pretty and perky and people looked at me, now they just stare."

Callie said "if they stare it's because you are so beautiful."

Several days later the three of them headed out to Arizona's appointment at the wig place. They intended on a family lunch and depending on how Arizona felt, a trip to the park. They were greeted by a sales associate who directed them to one of the desks in the store. They pulled up several options based on the picture that they had submitted in advance. The associate measured Arizona's head for a proper fit and left to go find the perfect wig for Arizona.

She advised them to look around and try on anything she thought she might like. They wandered around and Arizona stopped to try on several. The associate came back with several options and Arizona tried those on as well. One that she tried on looked so real, it was like looking at Arizona 10 years ago. It was a short wavy bob and the color matched Arizona's natural color. The sales associate also suggested several types of make up pens for her eyebrows. They obviously had a lot of experience working with cancer patients.

While the sales person left to go find the perfect makeup for Arizona's skin tone and hair color Sofia came over with a hot pink wig for Arizona to try on. The three laughed and were having a good time when Callie walked over with a red wig and handed to Arizona to try on. Arizona placed it on and was looking in the mirror when Callie whispered in her ear "You look hot." Arizona blushed. They hadn't been physical at all except for platonic kisses and she had lost her confidence a long time ago but this felt good. She was smiling at Callie in the mirror when Sofia looked up and said "You look like Penny." The smile instantly left Arizona's face and she she slowly slid the wig off and handed it back to Callie. That was when the sales associate came back and Arizona walked over to her and turned her back on Callie. Callie was panicking she knew this didn't look good and it wasn't what she intended at all but she could tell by the body language that Arizona was upset. Arizona finished up and they left for lunch, Arizona didn't say much while they were eating and when they finished she said to Sofia "Baby, I'm feeling really tired right now. I'm going to have your Mom drop me off at home and the two of you can go to the park together. Maybe you can swing by and get Zola and Bailey to play with you." She felt guilty manipulating Sofia this way but she knew Callie wouldn't want to leave her and she really needed Callie to be far away while she processed what had happened. Callie started "Arizona..." and the blonde put her hand up and shook her head. "Can you take me home please?" Callie could tell that Arizona was on the verge of tears so she let it drop and agreed to take her home.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie was at Meredith's after taking the kids to the park. She had explained to Meredith what had happened and was waiting on a response "Callie I don't know what to tell you. She obviously took it the wrong way, I mean who wouldn't?"

Callie ran her hand through her hair "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what to do."

Meredith said "You do know what to do, you have to talk to her and the longer you put it off the worse it's going to be. I will keep Sofia tonight, you go home and talk to her."

Meanwhile, Arizona was talking to April who was trying to console her friend. Arizona had been crying but was better now. She thanked April for being there for her but assured her friend that she was better. April was leaving when Callie was coming in. April glared at Callie and said "I can't believe you."

Callie replied "It's not what it sounded like. How is she?"

April responded "She's hurt. What did you expect?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to make it up to her. I promise." Callie replied and April could see how bad the other woman felt "Callie, I know you didn't mean to hurt her. I just don't think she's over everything from last time and this just... I don't know, she's not as strong as everyone thinks." Callie nodded she understood. She always knew that Arizona put up walls and tried to hide her feelings. She thanked April and made her way into the house. "Arizona? Where are you?" As she walked looking in rooms and finally found her in the kitchen making a cup of tea. Callie walked in slowly "Hey"

Arizona looked up from her tea and Callie could tell she had been crying "Where's Sofia?"

Callie said "She is staying with Meredith. I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

Arizona sighed "Its fine Callie." She started to walk away and Callie stopped her by standing in front of Arizona "Its not fine. We need to talk about this, I need to explain."

Arizona looked down at her tea and said "Callie, you don't have to explain that you are more attracted to Penny than to me. It's okay. I understand." She tried to step around Callie but the brunette wouldn't allow it. "No. You don't understand. I wasn't saying that, at all. I...ugh I don't...look, it's you. You are the only person I want. I don't want Penny and for the record, you in the red wig looked nothing like Penny. Arizona there is no comparison and I'm sorry I haven't done a better job letting you know how I feel."

Arizona sniffed, the tears had started again. "Callie, before you, I never had a real relationship. I had girlfriends in college, you know about that but I never fully gave myself to anyone. I had the opportunity a couple of times but I couldn't do it. I had given myself to you and you didn't want me anymore, and that's fine, I know it's my fault, but I thought we were better, I mean we were. Right? And then we weren't, and you met someone new and she made you happier than you've ever been. I mean you left with her. You took our daughter and left. I know I let you take Sofia but you didn't want me. You didn't want to be here with me and then when I got sick, you were here and it's great, you've been great. But I feel like you're here out of guilt and obligation and since I'm getting better, I don't want to hold you back. I mean I don't want you to take Sofia away again, I can't handle that, but you don't have to stay..." Callie interrupted "No. Stop talking."

Arizona wanted to object but Callie wouldn't let her speak "You've had your say, now it's my turn. I left. I know, I took Sofia and I left. I shouldn't have. For several reasons but mainly because I love you. I always have. I'm sorry, I wish I never hurt you. I am not here out of guilt, I am here because I never should have left. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know that. Okay?" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her ex-wife. Arizona cried softly and Callie comforted her. Callie hoped she had gotten through to Arizona. She knew words meant little if hey weren't backed up by actions. "Arizona? Will you go on a date with me?"

Arizona laughed "What?"

Callie replied "It's part of us starting over. I want to take you on a proper date."

"I don't know Callie it just feels..." Arizona started but Callie interrupted "Feels like what? We are supposed to be leaving the past in the past. I know there are some things we can't avoid and we need to talk about. That's why I said I would go back to therapy. We can't change what happened, and we both hurt each other and I'm sure we are going to say and do things that will hurt each other in the future but I think with help we can learn to be better. I want to, I want to be better for you and Sofia. Do you think we can do better Arizona?"

"I uh, yeah, I think we can." Arizona replied.

"Good so does that mean you will go on a date with me?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and Callie replied with a smile. "Good, I'm hungry want to order pizza?"

Several weeks have gone by and they hadn't been able to go on their date yet. Callie started back at the hospital and Arizona was doing occupational therapy to build her strength back up. After the months of chemo and the pneumonia, she tired very easily. She needed to build up her endurance so she could tolerate being on her feet for long periods of time. Bailey would not budge on this, even though Arizona was desperately wanting to return to work she had to settle for time in the skills lab. She came in to the hospital 3 days a week for therapy and the skills lab the other two. It really wore her out and she was lucky to stay awake through dinner. Tonight Arizona was in the kitchen while Callie was fixing dinner. She opened up cabinets and closed them finally Callie said "Arizona, what are you doing?"

Arizona sighed "I'm looking for some bowls. I need big bowls."

Callie opened a cabinet and pulled out a bowl "This one?"

Arizona pouted in frustration "No, big bowls. I need them for my jello bellies. I know we had them because I used them before."

Callie said "I think I know which ones but those are in one of my storage pods." Seeing the look of disappointment on Arizona's face she said "I can go to the store tomorrow and buy some more."

Arizona grunted and flopped down in one of the chairs. "That just puts me farther behind because it takes time for the jello to set and that means it will be two days before I can practice..."

Callie interrupted her rambling "Hey, hey... what's this about? I know it's not about jello."

Arizona sighed "I just want to be better, I want to go back to normal. But it seems like there is always something stopping me. I'm not making much progress in therapy and I'm frustrated. I'm worried that I will forget or lose my ability to be a surgeon. I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you."

She stood to leave and Callie stopped her "Hey, you're putting too much pressure on yourself. First off, you aren't going to forget, plus you are an amazing surgeon. Arizona you had cancer this isn't something that goes away overnight. It takes time and I know you are frustrated, but you are getting stronger everyday and I can tell you are putting on weight and the color has returned to your cheeks. It just takes time. Okay?"

Arizona nods and Callie says "You still owe me that date, how about Saturday? We can go to that Mexican restaurant you like?" Arizona smiled and nodded "Thank you Callie."


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona called April and asked her friend for help. She didn't know what to wear. Most of her clothes didn't fit her very well anymore since she had lost so much weight. So April, Arizona, Sofia and Harriet went shopping with lunch after. April waited until Sofia was preoccupied with Harriet and she asked Arizona "Are you sure this is what you want?" She studied Arizona who smiled and said "It is. It's what I have always wanted."

April squeezed her friends hand "I am happy for you but please don't rush this. I don't want you to get hurt. You have been through so much."

Arizona returned the smile "Thank you April. I know you are concerned and I appreciate it so much. I have wanted this forever and I can't believe it's actually happening." April could see the hope in her friend's eyes "Okay, let's get you home and get ready."

Callie finished scrubbing out of her surgery. She had several hours before she needed to get ready for their date tonight. She walked to the coffee cart to get a boost of caffeine and met up with Miranda Bailey. "Hey Torres, how are you doing?"

""I'm good Bailey, actually a little nervous. Arizona and I are going on a date tonight." Callie replied.

"That's great news." Bailey said.

Callie asked studying her friend "What no lecture?"

"Callie why would I lecture you?" Bailey asked.

"I figured you would tell me to be careful and to not hurt Arizona, like everyone else." Callie was saying when she was interrupted by Bailey.

"Torres, are you planning hurt her?" She watched as Callie shook her head "I didn't think so. I know you two have history, and in the past you two had problems, but I remember when it was good. I was there on your wedding day. I think that if you both want this and you both work hard, you can make it work. It's no one business except for you two. You don't need a lecture from me. I am happy that you both are happy." She patted her friend on the arm "Have fun." As she walked away.

Callie smiled, this made her feel better. She had been worried. She knew a lot of their friends were skeptical of her return and her motives. She really did return for Arizona, she actually never should have left. She made a lot of mistakes over the years and there was none she regretted more than walking out of the therapist office. At the time she honestly thought she was doing the right thing. But knowing now how much she hurt her ex wife, Callie decided to spend the rest of her life make up for it.

Arizona was finishing getting ready. Callie was getting dressed at the hospital and would be picking Arizona up. Callie wanted this to feel like a real date and that was hard to do since they were living together. Arizona was nervous, any minute Callie would be here and she wanted this to go well. The doorbell rang and startled her. She opened the door to find Callie standing there with flowers. "Arizona you look beautiful."

"Thank you Callie. You do too." Callie leaned in to kiss Arizona on the cheek "I brought you flowers."

"Thank you, they are so pretty. Let me put them in water" Callie followed Arizona into the kitchen "Sofia was so excited about her sleepover with April tonight. They have all kinds of stuff planned." Arizona sighed and said "I don't know why, but I am really nervous." Looking at Callie she saw a smile creep up on her face "It's not funny Callie." she pouted.

Callie shook her head "No I wasn't thinking that. I'm nervous too." Arizona looked into big brown eyes "Really?" Callie nodded "Really." They smiled at each other and finally Callie asked "Are you ready?"

Callie drove them to Arizona's favorite Mexican restaurant. She had already spoken to Mariana who promised to take care of them for the night. Callie insisted on paying in advance because she knew once they showed up the older woman would not want to take their money. They were greeted with hugs, it had been a while since Arizona was in and the older woman had been worried. She said "I lit candles for you at Mass. I am so glad that you are okay." kissing the blonde on the cheek, she turned to Callie "Thank you for taking care of her." She sat them down and a waiter brought over Margaritas for both. They enjoyed their drinks and conversation over dinner. "It's still early, did you want to go to Joe's?" Callie asked. Arizona yawned and said "Sure."

Callie laughed "You're tired. Let's go home and we can have some wine and cuddle and watch a movie." Arizona nodded "I'm sorry for cutting our evening short. I guess I overdid it with the shopping and lunch."

"Don't apologize. This just means I get you to myself." Callie kissed Arizona and they made their way home. They took turns changing into comfortable clothes. Callie poured them both a glass a wine and they got comfortable on the couch. They discussed what to watch and couldn't agree on anything. Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie "I missed this." They proceeded to have a heavy make out session when Callie suggested they move to the bedroom. Arizona nodded in agreement and continued to kiss Callie. They finally broke apart long enough to make their way to the bedroom. Once there Arizona said "Um Callie?" She paused not knowing how to continue.

Callie responded "Arizona if you're not ready we can wait. I can wait. I don't want to pressure you." Arizona interrupted "No, that's not it at all. I want this more than anything. It's just I ..." she dropped her chin and Callie lifted it and looked into her blue eyes. "What is it? You can tell me."

Arizona responded "Okay, God this is embarrassing, but I just wanted to warn you that the chemo..."

"The chemo what? Arizona if you're feeling up to it, we can wait." Callie responded still confused as to why Arizona was embarrassed.

"No. Okay... the hair loss, it wasn't just on my head and I didn't know how you would feel about that." Arizona said looking down.

It took a minute before Callie understood what the blonde was telling her, then she finally understood what Arizona was saying "Oh, Oooooh." She lifted the blondes head up again and leaned in and kissed her "I love you Arizona. Everything about you. Let me show you."

They woke the next morning when the sun peaked through the curtains. Callie kissed Arizona's forehead. "How did you sleep?"

Arizona smiled and snuggled in closer with her face in the crook of Callie's neck. "Fantastic, I love waking up like this with you."

Callie laughed "You mean naked?"

Arizona giggled "Well yeah, but you know what I mean." Kissing Callie on her neck and working her way down. She looked up and said "I love you Calliope." For the first time in long time Arizona was happy, truly happy. Callie pulled her up and kissed her. They held each other both realizing that this was going to be the start of something great.


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona poured another cup of coffee and asked "What time is your meeting with Bailey?"

Callie looked up from her phone "It's at ten."

Arizona looked confused "Bailey didn't tell you what it's about?"

Callie shook her head "No, she didn't say. Why? Are you worried?"

"No, I was just curious. I have my appointment with Dr Wyatt today and then I will probably spend some time in the skills lab. Do you want to meet up for lunch?" Arizona looked to Callie and smiled. She was really happy right now but was battling anxiety and hoped to get that worked out in her therapy session before Callie noticed.

"I would love to have lunch with you. Let's plan for 1:00 but I will text you if something changes." She leaned in and placed a kissed on top of Arizona's head. "Are you ready to go?" Sofia had stayed with April last night and since April had the day off she offered to keep her for the day.

Arizona replied "Let me get my things."

They rode to the hospital in a comfortable silence and walked in hand in hand. They kissed and each went their separate ways. Callie to do rounds before her meeting and Arizona to her appointment with Dr Wyatt. She hadn't been able to have regular appointments since she had been sick but since she was on the mend she definitely felt the need to start up again. There have been a lot of changes in her life and she really needed to discuss it with a neutral party.

Dr Wyatt greeted Arizona with a hug "You look good Arizona, I am so glad you are feeling better." Arizona smiled and Dr Wyatt said "It has been a while so why don't we just jump right in?"

Arizona proceeded with to update the Doctor on all the changes that have been happening the past several weeks and Arizona noticed Dr Wyatt frown when she mentioned Callie "What was that look?" Arizona asked.

Dr Wyatt sighed "Well it is a little concerning that we spent so much time trying to help you get over Callie and now she's back and I'm afraid that you will lose all the progress you have made."

Arizona huffed "It's not exactly like that. We've talked, things are different now."

"Arizona, I know it's been a while but I remember how bad it was" Dr Wyatt said.

Arizona scoffed "I know, but..." she was interrupted by the Doctor "She seduced you and then sat on that very same couch the very next day and ended your relationship. Let's not forget how she paraded her love life in front of you and the whole hospital only to put you through the whole custody situation. Look I know you love her, but I also know that her behavior put you in a bad place. A place we had a hard time bringing you back from. You've had a cancer diagnosis and I know that since you are not working right now it is getting to you and I don't want you to lose all that you have gained since we started working together."

Arizona responded "I know, I know. But I love her, I always have. I need you to help me, help us keep our relationship healthy. Callie says she is willing to come to therapy with me. We both want this to work. Can you help?"

Dr Wyatt sighed. She has had a soft spot for Arizona since the night Callie walked out of therapy all those years before. "Of course, we should probably continue our one on one sessions and I would like an individual session with Callie before we tackle a couples session. Is that okay?" Arizona nodded and Dr Wyatt continued "Now tell me how you are managing not working." The session continued and Arizona left with a promise to have Callie call and set up an appointment. As she was leaving she ran into Alex. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Arizona smiled "I had an appointment with Dr Wyatt and I was going to head to the skills lab until Callie finished her meeting with Bailey. How are things around here? What's the gossip?"

Alex laughed "Well, not sure how much is true, but I heard that they might be negotiating a contract with the Seahawks."

Arizona laughed "Alex, that will make Callie so happy. Not to mention how good it would be for the hospital."

"Well it's not a done deal yet, they have their own Doctor right now and I think this guy is related to someone in their management. Jo knows him, she knew him while she was in college." They made their way into the skills lab while Alex talked about the patients and cases he was working on. Alex complained about the interns. Arizona was really missing her work and had a great idea. "Hey, maybe Bailey will let me teach your skills class? I know you don't like to do it."

Alex smiled "I'm all for it if you can get Bailey to agree to it." His pager went off and Arizona looked at it longingly "Anything good?"

Alex laughed "As a matter of fact it is." He got this devilish look on his face. "It's Jo."

Arizona rolled her eyes "Go, have fun. I will talk to Bailey."

Arizona made her way to the cafeteria to meet up with Callie. She looked around and didn't see her. She texted Callie and let her know she was waiting and went through the line. She looked around and noticed Meredith and Maggie and went to join them "Hey, Arizona, you look good. Are you back?" Maggie asked.

Arizona replied "Not yet, I'm still doing occupational therapy. But I'm going to ask Bailey if I can teach the peds skills lab for Alex."

Meredith laughed "Alex will owe you big time, he's been trying to dump that class off since Bailey first made him do it."

Arizona said "There really isn't any reason I can't do it, I'm pretty sure that I will be released to come back soon." She smiled as she saw Callie and Bailey walking in together. Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek "How was your session?"

Arizona replied "It was fine, she wants to see you before we do a couples session."

Callie groaned and Arizona raised her eyebrow in question. "You said you would do this."

"I know, I will." Callie noticed the rest of the table listening "We can talk about this later." Causing Meredith to laugh.

"Bailey? I wanted to ask you if I could take over for Alex and teach his skills lab?" Arizona looked hopefully at the chief.

Callie was shaking her head and Bailey replied "Well, I think that's a good idea." Callie raised her voice "Bailey." The chief glared at Callie and said "What? Are you questioning my leadership abilities Torres? If I can remember correctly, less than 30 minutes ago, you were singing my praises."

Arizona said "That's right. How did the meeting go?"

Bailey sat up straight and said "We now have a contract with the Seahawks."

Everyone started talking at once congratulating Bailey and Bailey smiled smugly "Robbins, I think it is a fine idea if you want to take over teaching for Alex." She turned to look at Callie to see if anything was going to be said and once she realized she wasn't going to be questioned she got up to leave saying "Don't y'all have work to do?" Causing Meredith and Maggie to get up and leave.

Callie looked to Arizona and Arizona responded "What? It's 6 hours a week."

Callie said "I don't want you to push it."

"Callie I won't, I promise. I'll be in the classroom. I can sit the whole time and if it is too much, I'll just give it back to Alex. Besides, I'm pretty sure I will be released for light duty soon and this qualifies." She flashed a smile and her dimples and said "Now don't forget to make an appointment with Dr Wyatt."


	20. Chapter 20

Callie sat on the couch with her arms crossed and looked around the room. It hasn't changed since she was here last. Dr Wyatt could see that Callie was acting defensively. She leaned forward and placed a reassuring hand on Callie's knee and said "It's been a while, how have you been?"

Callie raised her eyebrow and looked at the therapist "Go ahead and lecture me so we can get this over with."

"Callie what are you talking about?" Dr Wyatt looked thoroughly confused.

"Well, I know you probably remember the last time I was here and what happened and I know that Arizona kept seeing you so I'm sure you have your mind made up about me." Callie huffed out.

Dr Wyatt smiled "Callie, I do remember the last time you were here, and Arizona did continue to come see me, but I am not here to judge you. I mean I am human so I do have opinions, but it wouldn't make me a very good therapist if I let my personal opinions interfere with my work, would it?"

Callie huffed and Dr Wyatt continued "Callie the last time you were here, you walked out of your marriage." Callie sighed and rolled her eyes thinking the lecture was about to start but the doctor continued "Well obviously you had your reasons for doing that. Your feelings were valid then and they are now. It is not my place to take sides. I am here to help you, and to help Arizona. That is what you want right?" She looked at Callie who nodded. "Okay so we have a goal."

For the first time since Callie sat down she began to realize that this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. She just wanted to make Arizona happy and if seeing a therapist together was something Arizona wanted then she would do it. She had dreaded this because Dr Wyatt was here before and knew her flaws, but if she remained impartial then it might be the best thing because they didn't have to do much to present their history and if they could learn the tools to help them have a healthy relationship this could be a very good thing. Before she knew it her time was up and she asked Dr Wyatt if she could schedule another one on one before they began the couples session. This made the doctor smile because Callie has shown real growth. She was looking forward to watching this relationship grow and know that she had a tiny part in it.

Later that night, Arizona and Sofia were laying on the couch watching the Disney channel when Callie came home. "Hey, I made lasagna. Do you want me to heat some up for you?" Arizona said getting up off the couch and kissing the other woman. "No that's all right. I'll get it."

Arizona asked "How was your day?"

Callie replied "It was good. My appointment with Dr Wyatt went well and I had several hip replacements. How was yours?"

Arizona smiled "It was good, Sofia and I went to stock up on school supplies and then I worked on my lesson plan before Sofia helped me make dinner."

"That's right, tomorrow is your first class. Are you excited?" Callie asked

Arizona responded "Yes, I am so tired of being in this house all the time."

Sofia walked in and proceeded to tell her Mom all about the school supplies they bought as next week was the start of second grade.

The next morning they walked in the hospital together, Arizona asked "Do you want to meet up for lunch?" Callie kissed her on the cheek and agreed. They went their separate ways. Callie to go see Bailey as they had more details about the new contracts to work out and Arizona to the lounge to change into scrubs. When she got to her locker there were flowers in the cubby. She pulled the card and saw it was from Alex welcoming her back. She smiled, she really didn't know how she would have survived the past couple of years without him. She quickly changed into scrubs and headed out the door when she was nearly knocked to the ground by someone entering the lounge. He looked at her and said "Woah there dollface watch out." With a smirk on his face. Arizona regained her balance and couldn't believe it. It sounded like Mark. She looked at him and he smiled smugly at her and said in a flirty manner. "I'm Link by the way, and you are?" Arizona replied "Not Interested." and she walked away.

She made her way to the classroom and started setting up. She got a text from April wishing her luck. Right before people started trickling in for class, Jo came and hugged her and said "It's so good to have you back." Richard walked in and asked "Do you mind if I sit in?" Arizona smiled and said "Of course, it's always good to have a friendly face." The class lasted the the full two hours with Arizona answering questions for 20 minutes after. Richard approached her "Well that was amazing and it's hard for me to admit, but I learned some new stuff today." Arizona beamed. It felt good and she needed that extra burst. She felt like she was actually accomplishing something and wanted to share in her happiness with the love of her life. She made her way to the cafeteria to see if Callie was there. She sent a text letting her know she was in the cafeteria and made her way through the line. She found a place to sit next to Maggie and Meredith. "How was your class? Maggie asked. Arizona told them all about it and they haven't seen the blonde look this happy in a long time. "Have you seen Callie? She was supposed to meet me for lunch?"

Meredith said "She was showing the new guy around."

Arizona looked confused and then it dawned in her "Link?"

Meredith responded "Yeah, that's him. Did you meet him already?"

"He nearly knocked me over coming out of the lounge this morning." Arizona said "Reminded me of Mark."

"Yes. Exactly! I was trying to figure out who he reminded me of and you are absolutely right. He does act just like Mark." Their conversation flowed to other topics and finally after looking at the time Arizona said "Well, I really have to go. I promised Sofia we finish shopping for school clothes. Will you let Callie know I waited if you see her?" As she went to the lounge to change back into her street clothes before she left to pick up her daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona was getting Sofia ready for bed when Sofia asked "Can we call Mommy again?" It had been a long week and Callie had hardly been home. She was busy with the sports contract but had also been spending a lot of time with Link in the lab."We can try, but you know she's busy with work." Arizona replied. She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her daughter. Sofia dialed her mother and held the phone up to her ear, after a moment she told Arizona "It went to voicemail." while pouting. Arizona sighed "Leave her a message, she would love to hear your voice." Sofia left a message and handed the phone back to her Momma. Arizona tucked her in and went to her own bed. It was a long day and she was tired. She opened up her laptop and was doing some research. The next thing she knew was Callie climbing into bed next to her and taking the laptop and closing it but not before she saw what Arizona was looking at. Callie kissed Arizona who snuggled in closer and mumbled "Hey, we missed you." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona "I know, I'm sorry. I will do better." They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Arizona woke first and and decided to let Callie sleep in. She climbed out from under the covers and put on her leg. She made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall to check on Sofia who was still sleeping soundly. She made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She decided to make breakfast for her girls. When she was almost finished Sofia came stumbling out of her room towards the kitchen "Something smells good." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Arizona kissed her daughter on he top of her head and looked up to see Callie stumbling out of their bedroom "Something smells good" she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Arizona just smiled and handed Callie a cup of hot coffee. She placed plates down in front of her girls who dove right in. After a few moments of nothing but sounds of eating Sofia finally spoke "Mom! I called you last night."

Callie responded "I know, I'm sorry. I was busy with Dr Lincoln." Sofia mumbled "Dr Lincoln" and made a face. She finished her breakfast and left to get dressed and ready for school. Callie looked at Arizona "What was that about?"

Arizona responded "She just misses you. We both do."

Callie sighed "That's not fair Arizona, you know I'm working."

"I know, I know. I understand, I do. It's just been a big week for Sofia with school starting back up and she just wanted to share it with you." Arizona replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do Arizona?" Callie asked getting aggravated "These contracts are important and it's not like I can cancel my surgeries either."

"You go ahead and get ready for work, I'll go talk to her." Arizona said as she kissed her on her temple. Arizona was talking to Sofia when Callie stopped in the hallway to listen "You know" she paused "We both miss your Mommy when she is working but she misses us too. At least we have each other. And yes she is working a lot right now but she doesn't always work like this. I think Mommy would rather spend time with us than at work but sometimes she doesn't have a choice."

Sofia looked at Arizona "I know, but I just wish she was home more."

Arizona smiled "Your Mommy is so smart and so talented that there are lots of people that need her right now and she has such a big heart that she wants to help everyone. I am very proud that so many people come to your Mom for help, and you know, it won't always be like this." Sofia smiled, her Momma always knew how to make her feel better. Arizona kissed her daughter and said "Go finish getting ready for school." She walked out and noticed Callie walking away. She walked up behind her and placed her arms around Callie's waist. Callie said "Thank you for that. I don't like when she's mad at me." Arizona laughed "Wait until she's a teenager."

Arizona dropped Sofia off at school and stopped for coffee and donuts. She then headed for the hospital. Callie would drive separately since their schedules were different right now. Arizona didn't have class today but did have a conference call with a physician from Denver. Dr Hall was supposed to have sent scans and medical records for a patient she wanted Arizona to see. Alex was sitting in on the call as he would likely assist on the surgery. Arizona ran into Alex on the way to the conference room. "Are you sharing those donuts?" Alex asked. Arizona laughed "Of course but the chocolate one is mine." Alex set up the smart screen and Arizona pulled up the email with the attachments she received from her colleague, Dr Jeri Hall. Fetal medicine was such a new field and there wasn't very many doctors who practiced it. Arizona had become familiar with several different fetal surgeons across the country. She was often sought out for her opinion on cases. She placed the call and put it on speaker and dialed while Alex stuffed his face with his second donut. The phone rang several times when Jeri answered ""Hey Arizona. How are you doing?"

"Hi Jeri, I'm doing well, how are you doing? Anything exciting happening in Denver?"

Arizona asked her friend and colleague causing Alex to roll his eyes. "Jeri, I'm here with Dr Alex Karev, he will more than likely assist but I really just want a second set of ears."

Alex and Jeri greeted each other and Jeri said "Arizona let's get down to business. The case that I am sending you is... it's complicated. This is the second pregnancy with the same defect but I wasn't able to save the first baby. She hemorrhaged and I had to deliver and, well... it was just too soon. I, uh really hope you can use that massive brain of your to help with a plan. The parents are willing to travel to you, and well, I thought I could come as well."

Arizona stared at the scans "Jeri, I will do everything I can, I may have seen some research from Dr Phelps on this. Can I look everything over and call you back?"

"Absolutely, you do what you need to do, just let me know okay?" Jeri asked.

Arizona ended the call and started pulling up info up on the study she had read. Alex was checking out the scans when his pager went off. Arizona didn't even look up. After several hours Alex checked in on Arizona and brought her fresh coffee and some yogurt. Arizona mumbled a thanks and went back to her research. Her alarm on her phone went off and she started to pack up her stuff. She had to pick up Sofia from school. She was waiting on the elevator and smiled when the doors opened, there stood Callie . "Hey" she leaned in and kissed her cheek. Callie asked "You're just now leaving?" Arizona nodded "I've got a big case that I am preparing for."

Callie's eyebrows raised and she said "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Arizona stiffened her shoulders and replied "Well, I could just tell the parents that my girlfriend doesn't think it's a good idea and they need to find someone else to save their baby."

Callie interrupted "Arizona that not what I meant, I just..."

Arizona interrupted "I know what you meant. How about you answer your phone when Sofia calls tonight and I will worry about me and my case?" The elevator opened and Arizona walked out leaving Callie standing there watching her walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona was was sitting up in bed studying scans on her laptop when Callie came home. "Hey" Callie said standing in the door way. Arizona looked up and slipped her glasses off "Hey"

Callie walked in slowly and climbed up on the bed "I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't implying that you couldn't do your surgery. I was just worried that you're pushing yourself too hard too fast."

Arizona sighed "I know. It's just sometimes it seems like you don't believe in me."

"What? That's not true." Callie answered.

"Callie I have all these insecurities and I know that this is my issue, but I can't have you questioning my professional abilities because I am just getting my confidence back on a personal level and I don't need to lose confidence in my professional life. I wouldn't put my patients at risk and quite frankly, it's insulting that you would think I would."

"Arizona, I promise that is not what I meant, it's just you are recovering and I don't want you to push yourself and have a relapse."

"Callie I think I know what I can handle. I have been taking care of myself for a while now."

Callie nodded "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just worry."

Arizona sighed "I know you do, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Callie pulled the blonde into her arms "Of course I trust you and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't because I can assure you that that is not the case. You are a brilliant surgeon and your patients are very lucky to have you." She leaned in and kissed Arizona.

Arizona returned the kiss until they broke away for air "I'm sorry too, these past few weeks have been stressful and you've been so busy and Sofia and I both have missed you and I know you can't help it right now, but we've gotten used to having you around more."

Callie smiled "I know, and I promise, it will get better." Callie proceeded to get up and get ready for bed, when she returned she could hear the soft snores of the blonde. She kissed her forehead and climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Arizona who snuggled into her closer.

The next morning Callie woke and slid out of bed. She was going to make breakfast for her girls. After dropping Sofia at school they rode to the hospital together. Callie planned to leave when Arizona left today. They parted ways and agreed to try to meet up for lunch. Callie had several surgeries scheduled and Arizona was going to work on her plan for her case. She had just finished a call to Dr Herman, where they not only caught up on their personal lives, Arizona discussed her case taking suggestions from her mentor. She was on her way to the coffee cart when she was paged to the pit. This confused her because she technically wasn't on call but she still made her way to the ER. She walked in and April waved her down "Hey, I know you're not on call but Callie is in surgery and I thought you could help."

Arizona nodded "Where do you need me?" April walked her down to the end of the room "My patient has a prosthetic. She fell and it twisted the ankle joint and I know you've had a similar issue in the past and my patient is real upset because she doesn't have a backup leg and needs this to be fixed because they are leaving town tomorrow."

Arizona walked into the exam room and introduced herself to the patient. She asked some questions and was examining the leg and she could see the roller joint in the ankle was the same as hers. She knew that the prosthesis department had extra. She was writing down the serial number of the joint when the curtain came open and standing there was Dr Lincoln. He stared at the patient and back to Arizona who was placing the leg back down. Arizona waited for him to speak and when he didn't she told the patient "I'm going to go check and see if I can get you a new joint" and she left the room. Link followed her out "Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" He asked her. Arizona looked around to make sure he was talking to her. "Are you an ortho doc?" He demanded. Arizona smiled and said "No I'm not ortho, I'm a maternal fetal medicine and pediatric surgeon." She waited. Link stepped closer and said "Well I don't think the patient was pregnant and I know she wasn't a pediatric case, so I don't understand why you think you are qualified to treat her?" By this time there were quite a few people who had gathered around. Arizona pulled the nearest intern and instructed them to go to the prosthetic department and get the part necessary for the patient. By then Link looked like he was losing his patience when Bailey walked in "What's going on here?"

Arizona replied "Dr Lincoln was questioning my ability to help a patient with their prosthetic because I'm not an ortho doc."

Bailey rolled her eyes "Really? Quit behaving like children, we have patients to treat." People started to disperse and the intern returned out of breath holding the part needed to fix the patient's prosthetic. "I'll take that." Link said as Arizona raised both her hands and backed away. He infuriated her, just like Mark used to do. She really didn't want to waste her time or energy thinking about him. She had better things to do than worry about him. She made her way to the cafeteria and was loading her tray when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Hey, how did your surgery go?" She asked.

Callie started placing food on Arizona's tray. "It was great." They paid and made their way over to a table that their friends were sitting at and enjoyed lunch. After lunch Callie had a knee replacement and she would be finished for the day. She told Arizona "Meet me at my office at 3 and we can go get Sofia together." They kissed and parted ways. Arizona returned to the conference room she had been using. She had the scans up on the board and was studying them when April walked in and stood beside her "Wow, that is something. Can you fix it?"

Arizona looked at her friend "I hope so, this is her second baby with it, the first didn't make it."

April nodded sympathetically "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. We paged ortho several times and he never came."

Arizona smiled "Don't worry about it. I can handle Dr Ego." They looked at each other and laughed. April said "I think that is a perfect nickname." Arizona took down the scans and started packing up. They walked together to the nearest coffee cart and parted ways as Arizona needed to meet up with Callie. She got off the elevator and was stopped at the nurses station talking to the nurses as it was a while since she had been on the ortho floor. Arizona and two of the nurses were laughing when Linkwalked up "Do you have some sort of sick obsession with ortho? Is that why you are here?" Before Arizona could answer Callie walked up and wrapped her arms around her and said "You ready?" Arizona nodded and noticed Link staring "Oh so this is why you think you are qualified to treat a patient with a prosthetic?"

Arizona didn't respond and Callie asked "What are you talking about?"

Link smuggly looked at Callie "Your friend here was trying to help a patient in the pit that had a prosthetic. And I can't believe she is the reason you wouldn't go out me"

Arizona heard enough "Excuse me, Dr Lincoln. You really should stop talking now."

He turned his attention to Arizona "Why is that?"

Arizona sighed and lifted her pant leg up to show her prosthetic. She dropped her pant leg and said "Because when you talk, you sound like an ass, and if you ever hit on my girlfriend again, I will hit you with a brick." She turned and faced Callie "Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Callie woke with a start. She continued to lay there, not sure what woke her. Then she heard it again and looked over to see Arizona's face wrinkled up in pain and heard her whimpering in her sleep. She sat up and leaned over the Blonde. She whispered "Arizona." Not wanting to startle her she cupped her face and whispered again "Arizona." Callie gently started to stroke Arizona's hair "Baby, wake up, you're having a bad dream." Arizona opened her eyes with a start. She looked panicked. Callie continued to caress her hair "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. You're fine. Shhhh." Arizona finally focused her eyes as the tears started. Callie pulled her into her arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" Callie asked. Arizona shook her head and pulled in closer to where her face was in Callie's neck. Callie held her close until she could tell by Arizona's breathing that she was asleep. Callie eventually fell asleep as well.

Callie woke with a weight on her chest. Looking down she saw Arizona asleep laying across her. Callie was worried, Arizona hadn't had a nightmare in a while. "I can feel you looking at me." Arizona said as she sat up.

"I'm just worried." Callie responded.

Arizona replied "Well, there isn't anything to worry about." She attached her leg and stood up. She tried to play it off but Callie wasn't buying it. "Arizona. Look at me"

Arizona looked and blue eyes met brown "You had a nightmare. I didn't know that still happened."

Arizona sighed "Its rare. Usually only when I'm anxious or have a lot on my mind."

Callie nodded "Your appointment is today. Is that why you're anxious?"

Arizona nodded and Callie said "Well, I don't think you have anything to be anxious about. All your scans have been normal."

Arizona responded "I know, I know. I'm fine, it's just I have to be released for surgery. I have to." She was wringing her hands and Callie reached over to stop her "Arizona, you will be able to go back to surgery one day." She was trying to be supportive. "No Callie, you don't get it. I have to be released for surgery today. I have a case that can't wait and these poor parents have already lost a baby to this and I have to fix it." She stood and went to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

Callie was in the kitchen plating Sofia's breakfast when the blonde walked in, hair still damp from the shower. "Good morning Momma" Sofia said with a mouthful.

Arizona kissed her daughter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Callie was quiet and watching Arizona interact with their daughter. After a moment she went to get ready for work. They all finished their morning routine and headed out the door together. They dropped Sofia at school and made their way to the hospital. They walked in hand in hand and went straight to the attendings lounge to change. Callie said "I will meet you at your appointment at 10:00" Arizona nodded and they went their separate ways. Callie was making her way to the pit and met up with Bailey at the elevator. Bailey said "Today is the big day, is she excited?"

Callie sighed and said "She's nervous, she didn't sleep very well last night and she's worried that she won't get released for surgery."

Bailey scoffed "I'm sure she will be."

Callie confided "Bailey, I think she is putting too much pressure on herself. What if she has a bad outcome? I don't know if she can handle that."

Bailey nodded "She has always put too much pressure on herself with her fetal surgeries. I asked once why and she told me that she couldn't save her baby but she could definitely save others. She always over prepares. She spends more time than is necessary preparing, but that is what makes her the best."

Callie said "Wow, I uh didn't know you knew about that. But Bailey, it can't be good for her. She already struggles...and if something happens..." Bailey interrupted "Callie, I know this is hard for you because you like to fix things...people. But you have to realize that Arizona has been doing this for a while now, it's not new for her. She knows that sometimes... no matter how much preparation, sometimes there isn't anything she can do, and when that happens, she deals with it. You just haven't been here to see it."

Callie teared up "I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time."

Bailey shook her head "Torres, you're here now. That's what counts. Tell Arizona good luck for me." Bailey patted the other woman on the arm and they parted ways.

Callie was running late to Arizona's appointment, she was dealing with a stupid intern when she realized the time. She sent a quick text to Arizona and hurried to the oncology wing. Arizona was waiting at the counter when. Callie came in out of breath. "I'm sorry, stupid interns." And she started rambling in Spanish when Arizona said "Its okay, they are a few minutes behind so you didn't miss anything, I haven't even had time to sit down in the waiting room yet."

"Arizona, you own the hospital, you don't have to wait. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Dr Robbins? You can come back now." The nurse said causing Callie to smirk. They followed the nurse back to the Doctors office and sat across from the desk. Callie held Arizona's hand and smiled encouragingly at the blonde. After a moment the doctor came in and sat down across from the couple. She smiled real big and said "All your scans are clear. There hasn't been any changes in them since your last treatment. I'm going to release you for work but I don't want you to over do it. Your body has been through a lot and it will take a long time to get over some of the side effects from the chemo therapy. You are more susceptible to get sick easier now and recovery from that will take longer. Do you understand? I'm going to need you repeat blood work and scans in 3 months. How does that sound?"

Arizona was very happy and couldn't contain her excitement. She thanked the doctor and led Callie out into the hall. They hugged and Callie kissed Arizona which probably became more heated than was necessary for the middle of a busy hospital. When the separated Callie said "We should celebrate tonight after our shift." Arizona agreed and said "Sure we can go to Joe's, but right now, I need to get ahold of Jeri. So she can arrange for a flight." They went their separate ways and Arizona texted Jeri that all was clear. Later in the day. Arizona received a response that they booked a flight and would be in Seattle in two days. Arizona went to update Bailey on the details. She also invited Bailey and Ben to Joe's for drinks to celebrate. She went to Peds to find Alex and Jo to invite them as well. Amelia agreed to watch the kids and everyone else was going to meet up after their shifts.

Arizona and Callie were sitting at the bar when their friends all started to trickling in. After several hours and too much to drink, Callie gathered their friends. She wanted to make an announcement "I just want to thank all of you for supporting Arizona when I wasn't here to do it." She started to tear up and Arizona held her hand and kissed it for support "I have regrets and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you, but right now I really want to ask you Arizona, in front of all our friends...Will you be my wife?"


	24. Chapter 24

Arizona made her way towards the lab with a purpose. Callie left before Arizona woke this morning. She left a note saying she had been paged and when Arizona arrived at the hospital this morning Callie was in surgery and then Arizona had a skills lab and this was the first time all day she had the chance to see Callie. She needed to know they were okay.

Things did not go as well as they could have last night and she was nervous. She walked up to the lab door and peered in the window which apparently was a mistake because Link barreled through the door right at that moment knocking Arizona right off her feet causing a ruckus. Callie ran through the door and squatted done next to Arizona "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" She slowly stood and helped the blonde in her feet.

Arizona replied "I'm fine, I'm fine" turning to Link "Do you ever watch where you are going? That's the second time you've ran into me in a doorway."

Link looked offended "Me? Who stands in front of a door?"

Arizona stepped forward temper flaring to reply when her prosthetic slid and she started to lose her balance. Callie reached out and caught Arizona before she could fall again and turned to Link "Can you grab that wheelchair?" Link turned to get it and Callie thanked him and he turned and walked away. "Come on, let's get that leg checked out." Callie said as she wheeled Arizona into to the lab. She helped Arizona up onto an exam table and said "Lets get this leg off okay?" Arizona agreed and Callie removed the prosthetic and examined Arizona's limb "This looks good." She turned her attention to the prosthetic and found a problem. "Do you have a backup here at hospital?"

"Oh Callie is it bad? I need my good leg. My surgery is the day after tomorrow, I can't do this surgery on my crappy backup leg." Arizona was starting to panic but Callie interrupted her "Hey, no need to worry, I will fix your leg before then. Okay? I just thought you could use your leg while I fix this one. See it's not that bad, it won't take me long. Now, do you hurt anywhere? What about your head?"

Arizona replied "I'm fine, I mean my butt is sore but I'm fine really." She studies Callie's eyes "Are we okay?"

Callie looked into the worried blue eyes in front of her and laughed out loud "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

Arizona sighed "Its just you left before I was up this morning and I thought since I ..."

Callie interrupted "Since you what? You mean when you laughed when I asked you marry me? We talked about this last night. Did you not mean what you said?"

"NO, NO, I meant everything I said and I didn't laugh at your proposal. I laughed because we were drinking so much and I didn't know for sure if you were serious and I wanted to give you an out when you sobered up and realized what you said." Arizona began to ramble and Callie interrupted "Hey, I don't need an out. I told you."

"I know, I know. I'm so very happy about that." Arizona smiled and said "I have the best fiancé"

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona "Yes, you do." She turned and started working on Arizona's leg. Arizona asked "So we really are okay?" Callie looked at the uncertainty in big blue eye and responded "Yes, we are more than okay." She hated that the blonde was nervous about their relationship. She decided to change the subject "So Dr Hall will be here tomorrow?"

Arizona replied "Yes, Jeri's flight comes in around 10. She's going to check into her hotel and then come here. We might be here late tomorrow because I want to go over my plan for surgery with her but we will need updated scans on Mom first."

Callie asked "So how well do you know this Dr Hall? Have you met her before?"

"Jeri? No I haven't but we've talked quite a bit and we are Facebook friends. I'm super excited to finally meet her in person." Arizona noticed Callie had a funny look on her face. She tilted her head and studied the brunette "You're jealous." She said with a smirk.

"What? No I'm not." Callie looked indignant and Arizona thought it was amusing. She pulled her phone out and was looking at something and finally handed her phone over to Callie "Here." Callie looked puzzled but took the phone to see what Arizona was showing her and said "Oh." Arizona had pulled up Jeri's Facebook page for Callie to look at. It was full of pictures of Jeri and her husband and their two dogs. "She's married Callie. To a man. Plus I'm a little insulted that you don't trust me." Arizona said.

Callie responded "Its not like that. I just got you back, that's all"

Arizona said "Come here." She held her hands out waiting for the brunette to come forward "You have to come to me, I can't walk." She said pointing to her limb. Callie walked forward and Arizona held Callie's hands in her own. "I know that we have history and I am so much to blame for hurting you, but you need to know, that what happened in the past, is never going to happen again. We both suck at this, we keep our stuff bottled up and internalize our insecurities until we can't take it anymore and the we blow. I don't want to do that this time. I want to be open and honest and I want you to know everything. So if something is making you uncomfortable or you have questions, I want you to come to me. I don't want you to question your place in my heart. Okay?" Callie nodded and they held onto each other in an embrace.

Callie started to pull away "I need to fix your leg. You have a surgery to rock."

The next day Arizona and Dr Hall were in a conference room going over a plan for surgery when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Callie walked in "Sorry to interrupt but I brought food." She held up several bags.

Arizona smiled "Jeri, this is Callie, Callie this is Jeri."

"Nice to meet you. I recognize you from pictures on Arizona's Facebook." Jeri shook hands and the three sat down for a late lunch. The conversation flowed easily as well as the laughter. It wasn't long before they were joined by Bailey. "I just want to make sure you have everything you will need for tomorrow?" Arizona introduced the two women and let Bailey know that she had everything she needed "Oh but you know what? Has the camera been used since last time?"

Bailey said "It has, but I will have Dr Parker make sure it's ready."

Jeri looked confused "You record your surgeries?"

Arizona responded "I do, my fellowship wasn't conventional at all and I mainly learned from Dr Hermans notes in the margins of articles. This is such a new specialty that I wanted to go back and see my mistakes or what I did right. Here let me show you"

Arizona pulled up a list on her iPad. "They are listed by procedure, date and outcome"

Jeri sat with her mouth open "Wow, I want to watch."

Bailey laughed. She went through the list and picked one and connected it to the television in the room. All four women sat around the table and watched. Bailey said "This is my favorite one." Causing Callie to laugh. "No really Torres, just watch. This is the first one where we have the normal OR cameras set up but we also have...there it is." Pointing to the screen "We have new cameras attached to the scope."

All of the women watched the surgery with Jeri asking questions periodically. When the video was finished Bailey offered to show Dr Hall the hospital so she could show off all the new and innovative improvements they were making at the hospital.

Callie pulled Arizona into her arms "That was amazing" Arizona blushed. "No really Arizona, you are probably the most talented surgeon in this hospital. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Callie, that means so much coming from you. We should probably go find them before Bailey overwhelms her."


	25. Chapter 25

"Dammit" Arizona said as she tried to move the probe for a a better view. "What can I do to help?" Jeri asked. Arizona sighed and said "Um, yeah, just move that to the left a little." The crowd in the Gallery was on edge. The surgery has already been 2 hours longer than estimated. There had been several unforeseen complications."Okay got it." Arizona said. You could hear the tension in her voice.

Callie was worried. She was worried that this surgery wasn't going to have a good outcome and she was worried about the toll this would have on Arizona, both physically and mentally. It was another forty minutes and Arizona finally sighed and looked at Jeri and Alex " We did it."

Alex responded "No you did it." Arizona smiled and looked up into the gallery as they headed to scrub out. She could see her friends but also the person she wanted to see the most. Their eyes met for a moment and Jeri said "I will go update the husband"

Arizona scrubbed out and walked to the hallway into the arms of the love of her life. "You are amazing." Callie said. "Lets go get you off your feet, you look exhausted."

Later that night, laying in bed, Arizona on her laptop and Callie on her phone when Arizona says "Callie...lets have a baby."

Callie looks up "What?

Arizona said "I want to have a baby. Well not me personally because I know I can't carry but we talked about a surrogate before and since neither of us can carry I think we should look into it. It's not something that can happen over night and Sofia is getting older and we are getting older and I..."

Callie interrupted "Arizona... stop." the blonde looked up from her ramble and Callie continued "What brought this on?"

Arizona was surprised by the tone in Callie's voice "Oh. I thought you wanted this too. Never mind" as she turns to put on her leg. She felt the need to get out. Callie replied "That's not what I was saying."

Arizona got up and said "Don't worry about it Callie." She walked out and Callie was stunned. She was not expecting any of that. After a few seconds she realized that she needed to talk to Arizona. She jumped up and went looking for Arizona. She found her in the kitchen going through the drawers and slamming it when she didn't find what she was looking for before moving on to the next one. The whole time she was mumbling under her breath. Callie came up behind her and said "I threw them away."

Arizona turned and groaned and Callie continued "Are you serious right now?" Her voice raised "You have cancer and you seriously think it's okay to smoke?"

Arizona replied "One won't hurt me."

Callie said "I cannot believe you right now."

Arizona came right back at her "I cannot believe you either." She opened the fridge and took one of Alex's beers and twisted it open and took a big drink.

Callie sighed "Arizona, can we talk about this?"

"There really isn't anything to talk about. Obviously we both don't want the same things." She took another big gulp. Callie took the beer from her hand and said "I am not going to let you make yourself sick. Now, lets sit and talk." Arizona started to interrupt but Callie wouldn't let her. "I didn't say I didn't want this. Of course I want this, but Arizona, we aren't even married yet." This time Arizona did interrupt "So? We weren't married until after Sofia was born."

Callie sighed "Arizona, talk to me."

"What? I'm tired of waiting. I have put my life on hold for so many things and I'm done. If I want it... we, if we want it, why should we wait? I don't want to wait and we can still get married and chances are it will be before the baby is born, or...or we can go to city hall on Monday, or Alex can get ordained online or..."

Callie interrupted "Okay, lets do this."

Arizona looked confused "Which part?"

Callie wrapped her arms around the smaller woman "All of it."


	26. Chapter 26

It had been six months since their surprise wedding. They had invited all their friends over for a dinner party and surprised them all by getting married. Once again, Bailey had presided over their wedding. This time was different, this time Bailey was ordained and this time it was legal. This time was forever. They had also been through the process of hiring a surrogate and finding a donor. This process was difficult because neither could agree on a donor. Callie wanted a blue eyed blonde haired donor since they were using Arizona's egg. She wanted to make sure this baby came out looking like Arizona. But Arizona wanted a donor that was more like Callie with the dark hair and darker skin tone. She wanted this child to look like Sofia. They finally compromised and found a darker haired blue eyed donor and as luck would have it, it took on the first try. Their surrogate, Katrina, was now beginning the second trimester. Today was the first ultrasound. Callie was on her way to the Hospital after dropping Sofia off at school. Arizona was already there as she had been called in for a consult earlier.

Callie walked into the OB unit and saw Katrina waiting in the waiting room. Both Callie and Arizona felt an immediate connection with the surrogate. Callie took a seat next to her. She could hardly contain her excitement. Callie and Katrina were beginning a conversation when Arizona came rushing in the door. "I'm sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could." Arizona started bombarding Katrina with questions "How are you? Any morning sickness? Are you eating? Any problems?" Callie interrupted her "Hey, let's wait for the doctor okay?" Arizona sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous."

Katrina smiled "Don't worry about it, I understand completely." Before anything else could be said they were called back into the room. Katrina had agreed to let Callie and Arizona be present during all exams. She had known from the start how involved the women wanted to be and she thought it was only right for them to be immersed in the experience. After all, this was their child and she was just the vessel that was bringing it into the world. She had agreed to be a surrogate after carrying two healthy children of her own. She and her husband decided this was a good way to help someone else become parents, while helping secure there own kids future financially. So she didn't mind their "involvement". She actually welcomed it.

Dr Marks walked in and greeted the group. It helped that Arizona spent a lot of her time on the OB floor. She was able to find them the best fertility specialist. Dr Marks was just what they needed. She was very personable and worked with a lot of people in their situation. The exam went well and everything was as it should be. They brought in the ultrasound machine and in no time they were seeing their baby. Arizona was standing in front of the monitor with Callie coming up behind her wrapping her arms around her wife. Dr Marks turned up the volume and the room filled with the sound of a strong and healthy heartbeat. Arizona teared up "Callie, there's a heartbeat. There wasn't one last time." Callie blinked back tears and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

After the exam, Callie and Katrina were discussing recipes while Dr Marks and Arizona had a conversation. As they were walking out Dr Marks thanked Arizona and agreed to call her later.

When Callie and Arizona were walking to the cafeteria, Callie asked "What were you and Dr Marks talking about back there?" They got there food and made their way over to a table where Alex and Meredith were already sitting. Arizona answered "Oh it's nothing really, they are having a shortage of doctors at the clinic and she asked me if I would be interested in helping out until they can hire another full time physician." Arizona shrugged "I told her I could arrange my schedule and let her know."

Meredith asked "Our clinic? I didn't know we had a doctor shortage."

Arizona replied "No not the one here. She was talking about the one downtown. The Women's clinic."

Alex replied "You mean the one that's been all over the news? The one those religious nutjobs have been protesting?"

Arizona nodded and Callie frowned "I'm not sure this is a good idea Arizona."

Arizona sighed "I'm sure it will be fine."

Meredith replied "Some of those religious zealots are crazy."

Callie said "Why can't the patients come down here to our clinic?"

Arizona said "Well, that would require most people to take several buses, I mean it's really better if I go down there. It's not the patients fault they live in a bad area of town, and as far as the protesters, they don't scare me. They hide behind their bibles. I mean I grew up gay on military bases."

Alex replied "Just be careful."

Callie looked worriedly at Arizona who said "It will be fine."

Later that night they were getting ready for bed and the subject came up again. "If it makes you that uncomfortable, I won't do it." Arizona said.

Callie sighed "No, I'm being selfish. It's not fair to the patients. But thank you for offering."

Arizona leaned to kiss her wife goodnight and smiled "There was a heartbeat."

Callie giggled and replied "There was."

Several days later, Arizona was at the hospital when she received a page. She picked up her phone and called Dr Marks back, after their conversation, she made her way to Bailey's office and explained what she was going to do. Bailey offered to let her take an intern with her and Arizona declined. She made her way to the attendings lounge to get her purse and keys and sent Callie a quick text since she knew she was in surgery. She made her way to the Women's clinic downtown. Dr Marks had a case that she wanted Arizona to look at. She would have sent the patient to Grey Sloan right away but was concerned about moving the patient. Arizona pulled in the parking lot and could see the line of protesters on the sidewalk. They immediately started yelling at her and waiving posters at her. Arizona rolled her eyes and parked. A security guard walked towards her to escort her into the building. She ignored the protesters and their chants. When she got to the door, she thanked the security guard and went inside and met up with Dr Marks. "Thank you for coming down here, I know it's an inconvenience and to top it off, you have to deal with them outside." She handed Arizona the patients chart.

Arizona replied "They don't bother me." As she studied the scans in front of her. "I'm glad you called. We need to fix this right away. Where's the patient?" They walked in and Arizona introduced herself "Hi Amanda, I'm Dr Robbins. Dr Marks called me because your scans showed something that concerned her. I'm a fetal specialist so I'm here to help." She proceeded to explain what was happening. The placenta had moved down and she was at risk for bleeding out of it wasn't corrected. She asked Dr Marks to call an ambulance so they could transport the patient to Grey Sloan. She also texted Bailey so they could prepare an OR.

Arizona tried to keep the young mother calm by explaining what she was going to do and how she had performed this procedure about 50 times and had a very high success rate. "Amanda, is there anyone we should call?"

Amanda replied that she had already texted her Mother in Law. Her husband was currently deployed. But her Mother in Law was driving to Seattle from Portland so it would be a while before she could be here. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived. Arizona told Amanda that she would be riding with her. The EMT's arrived at the back of the building and came in to place the patient on the stretcher. When she was strapped in and ready to go they made their way to the door to load up the back of the ambulance but couldn't because there was a man there holding a bible blocking their way. He was reciting bible verses when the EMT asked him to move. The man refused. The security guard called for police. The man turned on Arizona "Are you trying to kill this baby?" By then Arizona had lost her patience "Look I have had enough. This clinic provides medical care to people who need it. Educate yourself because right now, if anything happens to this baby, it will be your fault for stopping us. I am trying to save this baby so MOVE it." She pushed the man back and he fell back against the wall. Arizona didn't care, by doing that she cleared the path and they were able to make there way into the back of the ambulance. Within minutes they were on their way.


	27. Chapter 27

Arizona had just scrubbed out of her surgery. It went well and she was confident that the Amanda would now be able to carry her baby to term. Callie was waiting on her by surgical board. "Hey, how was your surgery?" Arizona smiled and then quickly frowned. Behind Callie walking towards them was Bailey, 2 police officers and the man that Arizona had pushed at the clinic. Callie saw the frown and turned to see what Arizona was looking at. Bailey did not look pleased. "Dr Robbins, these officers would like to have a word with you."

Arizona sighed heavily and directed her gaze towards the officers. "Dr Robbins, I'm sorry to take time out of your busy day, but we just want to ask you a few questions about what happened today at the clinic."

Callie interrupted "What happened at the clinic?" Turning to look at her wife.

Arizona rolled her eyes "It was nothing. I went down there for a consult and my patient needed immediate surgery. When the ambulance got there and loaded her up, this moron" she pointed to the man behind Bailey "blocked the door and wouldn't let us through the door." She sighed again "I really had no choice, my patient and her baby were in distress and needed surgery."

Callie asked "What did you do?"

"I pushed him out of the way and he fell against a wall." Arizona said.

The first officer said "So he blocked the door?" Arizona nodded "And he wouldn't let you leave?" Arizona nodded again. "So you had to push him out of the way to get out?" Arizona nodded once again. The man they were talking about smiled at Arizona with a smug look on his face. The first officer nodded to the second officer who reached for his handcuffs. Everyone noticed this and Bailey was the first to speak up "Hey now, that's not really necessary" she was interrupted by the officer who stated "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is." Arizona's eyes grew with fright and her face paled. Callie stepped forward and stood in front of her wife. Meanwhile the second officer took hold of the mans hand and placed the first cuff on and whirled him around and placed the other cuff. The man started protesting "But she pushed me. This is wrong."

The first officer read him his Miranda rights he then proceeded to explain to the man "She did push you. Because you were holding her along with two paramedics and the patient hostage. You put her patient in danger as well as her unborn child." He turned and handed Arizona his card and said "If you can think of anything else, you can call me. We already have statements from the others and they said pretty much the same thing as you. We will need you to come down to the station for a formal statement."

Arizona was stunned "Sure, I can do that." The officers thanked them and left with the grumbling little man who was not very happy.

Callie turned to look at her wife. Arizona was still pale and Callie reached out to embrace her. Arizona said "I'm too pretty for prison." Callie chuckled "Lets go to Joe's, you need a drink" they quickly changed and made their way to Joe's. Once inside they made their way over to a booth where Alex, Jo and Meredith were sitting. "Have a seat and I will go get our drinks." Callie said to Arizona. "Tequila!" Arizona shouted as Callie walked away.

"What happened to make you drink Tequila?" Alex asked as Callie came back with a tray of shots. Arizona tossed one back and said "I almost got arrested." She tossed another and said "I'm too pretty for prison." Callie explained what happened and Alex shook his head "I told you that there's nothing but trouble downtown." Arizona tossed another and Callie pushed a water in front of her wife "No more until you drink this."

Arizona rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I can handle my liquor."

Callie replied "I didn't say you couldn't, I'm just trying to spare you a hangover tomorrow." She could already tell it was going to be one of those nights where everything was going to be an argument. The days events had stressed Arizona and it was all coming out now. Callie decided she would just take it easy and stopped after her one beer. It's been a while since she had seen Arizona when she was this type of drunk, normally Arizona stopped at just 2 glasses of wine, which just left her tipsy.

They were at Joe's for another hour when Meredith, Alex and Jo decided to call it a night. Callie turned to Arizona "We should probably go too." Arizona scoffed "Why? I don't want to go, I'm having fun." Callie said "Well, I have to work tomorrow and it's getting late." Arizona stomped her foot but followed her wife out to the car. Callie had to help buckle in her very intoxicated wife, who complained the entire time about leaving early and how everyone was wimps and couldn't keep up. By the time Callie walked around the car to get in the drivers sear, Arizona was snoring softly.


End file.
